Protect A Senator
by Aeyla Skywalker
Summary: 2. The council knows of Anakin and Padme's marriage, along with a select few of their family and friends. Anakin hasn't yet told Ahsoka. On an assignment for the  Jedi, Padme has had to marry Senator Clovis, and now one of their lives is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Star Wars**

**Ok, so... this story is the start of one of those mad ideas that pop into my head. In it, Padme Amidala has had to marry Rush Clovis, but is still married to Anakin. Rush still loves her, but hasn't realised that her feelings towards him are less than complamentary. There was resently an attack on their appartment, and it is unclear who was the target... though you can probably take a pretty accurate guess... General's Skywalker and Secura have each been assigned one of the senatores to protect. Anakin and Ahsoka finally coming home after a long and stressful mission where they were stranded on a barren planet. **

**I am planning to write a story that comes before this one... and after! So all will become clear in time!**

**Anyway, hope you like it. Here goes...**

* * *

><p>"So, tell me again what's happening?" Ahsoka said.<p>

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Clovis is going with Aeyla, Padmé's going with us. Don't have a clue where we're supposed to be going, though."

"So, how come we're assigned to protect Senator Amidala, not Senator Clovis?"

"Because that's what Yoda said."

"Yeah, but we're always assigned to her. Why is that?"

"Because we're normally available when her life's in danger."

"That's not a very good reason. So why are we really?"

"Will you give it a rest, for f*** sake!" Anakin replied, his temper rising. "We're protecting Senator Amidala, and that's final. I thought you liked her anyway?"

"I do." Ahsoka replied, her voice defensive, hurt that he had almost lost his temper at her. He had never really done that yet, and Ahsoka wondered why he always seemed to keep his temper in check, whenever he started to get angry, he always stopped and seemed to calm himself before speaking again, like he'd done now. "I was just asking."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Forget it." She muttered. She could feel his gaze on her, but refused to meet his eyes. She wasn't in that great a mood herself, not having slept in almost three days. She knew she was being unfair, after all, he hadn't slept in five, telling her to get some rest while he kept watch the night they had sheltered in the cave. "Sorry." She said quietly, and half glanced at his face – which was thankfully turned away from her again – and could have sworn she saw his lips twitch.

They had reached Senator Amidala's apartment by now, and Anakin knocked once before pushing open the door and stepping inside.

"Master Anakin, how good to see you!" Said the senators protocol droid, coming over to them, and leading them through to the senators front room.

"Hey 3PO" Anakin replied, and his voice betrayed some of his tiredness.

They entered the front room...

**AN:/ How was it? Reviews would be helpful. Should I keep writing, or not? Criticts are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi, sorry for the delay. Haven't had much time, what with so much homework being piled on me! Any way, here's the next instalement of _Protect A Senator_. Let me know what you think! And any mysteries will be revealed shortly!_**

_They entered the front room…_

…to find seated Senator's Amidala and Clovis, along with Jedi Master's Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli, and Jedi Knight Aeyla Secura.

Anakin and Ahsoka bowed. "Master's", and Anakin and Aeyla exchanged small smiles – Ahsoka sensed that they knew each other well, more than the normal bond between Jedi Knight's and Masters. They were good friends, that much was obvious.

"Ah, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano." Luminara said. "It is good to see you. I trust you are well?"

Anakin smiled slightly, and shrugged. "We're OK."

Aeyla smiled. "Tired?" She asked.

"Dead beat." He admitted, with the ghost of a grin.

She nodded. "I can tell. How about you, Padawan?" Aeyla asked kindly.

"Same." She paused. "It was a _long_ mission."

"That it was." Mace agreed. "And that is why we are giving you this assignment. You will have plenty of time to catch up on some sleep before leaving tomorrow. Knight Secura can keep an eye on both Senator's until you are well rested."

"Thank you, Master." Ahsoka said, and the relief that they would finally be getting some much needed sleep, and not having to take the first watch, was obvious in her voice.

"This is all very well and good, Master's Jedi," Senator Rush Clovis of the banking delegation cut in. "If you are all finished with this cosy catch up, _I_ would like to know the security arrangements for me and _my_ wife. I will not stay in a place where there are people who want my death."

"And your wife's death?" Aeyla asked quietly. "Would you stay for _her_?"

"I…I…I…" Clovis stuttered, not able to answer. But he didn't need to; the answer was written all over his face. No, he wouldn't.

"Didn't think so." Aeyla said, he voice cold.

"Enough." Anakin said, cutting in before Aeyla really started to have a go at him. "We have more important things to duscuss." His eyes burned into General Secura's, conveying a silent message of calm as she started at him in shock.

_Are you serious?_ She asked, sending her thought's into his mind through their strong Force connection.

_Yes_ He replied. _Don't get me wrong, I want to rip out his throat too. I'm just too tired to do it at the moment._ He added with a slight trace of humor, and her lips witched slightly.

Luminara sighed. "Would you two like to share your little conversation with the rest of us?" She asked.

Anakin looked innocent. "What conversation?"

"The one that you were having in your head's. And don't eve think about lying to me, Skywalker, your charms, however large, stopped working on me a few days after you came to the Temple, when I realised how reckless you were.

Anakin grinned slightly. "So you admit I can be charming?" He seemed to be teasing her – and trying unsuccessfully to change the subject.

Her cheeks flushed slightly – which was surprising as her skin was green. "When you want to be." She muttered, and even Windu smiled a bit. It was clear they had some running debate on the subject. Luminara maintained a steely resolution that Anakin was too reckless, and that she didn't think he could be fully trusted, and Anakin maintained that she was just a stuck up old cow who didn't like to live a little. He didn't say it in as many words, though, but the meaning was clear. It appeared that Master Unduli did like him a little after all.

"You still haven't told us what you were saying." She said quickly, and Anakin and Aeyla laughed.

"No, we haven't." He agreed. "And we have no intention of doing so."

Luminara scowled, but turned back to Windu "Very well then. Master Windu, would you like to brief them, or will I?"

"I will do it." Then to Anakin, Ahsoka and Aeyla; "As you know, there was an attack on this apartment yesterday evening. We are still unsure who was behind the attack, or who it was aimed at."

"But we can take a pretty good guess." Anakin said, his eyes flickering towards Senator Amidala, who shot him a dirty look, but smiled.

"General Secura, you will take Senator Clovis back to his home world of Scipio, while you, General Skywalker, will take your Padawan and Senator Amidala back to _her_ homeworld of Naboo." Mace continued as if nothing had happened. "Since she doesn't mind, you will travel as regugee's, and use unregistered transport again."

"Again?" Ahsoka cut in questionally.

"Yes, Padawan Tano, again. That is how they travelled the first time Skywalker was assigned to protect the Senator, just before that battle of Geanosis." Ahsoka nodded her understanding, and he continued where he had left off before being interrupted _again_. "Unfortunately, Senator Clovis is not as, shall we say, _adaptable_, as Senator Amidala, so you will have to travel on the next shuttle to Scipio, second class."

"What? I refuse to travel second class! I will not be portrayed as some _peasant_!"

"If you wish to get off this planet alive, then I suggest you do as the Jedi suggest." It was not the Jedi who had spoken this time however, but Senator Amidala, her voice laced with ice and underlying anger at her husband.

Anakin didn't do a very good job at hiding the small grin that flickered across his face as she snapped at him, nor, for that matter, did Aeyla. There was clearly something she didn't know, and Ahsoka was determined to find out what it was. She wondered if her Master and Aeyla Secura were having an affair.

She couldn't be more wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ Here's the next instalment of **_**Protect A Senator**_**! Plz, Plz, PLZ review! Tnx so much to sw1fan – my only reviewer!**

**Disclaimer – Never really seen the point in these, but anyway: I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does.**

**Anyway, here goes…**

Eight hours had passed since Master's Windu and Unduli had left, and the apartment was asleep under the peaceful Corusant night sky.

Aeyla Secura stood out on the balcony of the penthouse, and stared out at the stars, her mind on the coming mission.

She was to escort Senator Clovis back to Scipio, where they would stay at one of his many estates, and she wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

She didn't like the Senator at all, and it wasn't just because he was a stuck up, pompous git. It was because he was married to Anakin's wife. Aeyla was one of the few who knew they were married, as she had been a close friend of Anakin's for a long time, and she had grown close to Senator Amidala too a short time after Anakin had told her that he had gotten married. She had been shocked, to say the least, but she was happy for him – Padmé had an obvious affect on him, and Aeyla knew that it was thoughts of her that had helped keep Anakin strong through this seemingly endless war, and not sccububbing to the pressure put on him, or falling apart over the sights that he had seen, as so many others had already. And she knew that he had seen a lot more than most.

But Clovis didn't know that she was already married, she said to herself. He doesn't know that Padmé doesn't return his feelings, and only agreed to marry him on the Jedi Council's orders. She felt Padmé's pain, and wondered just how long she would be stuck sleeping next to him, when she knew she couldn't stand it. How long would she have to lie in bed at night, trying to keep as far away as possible from Clovis, who would just pull her closer every time she pulled away, and hold her in the prison of her arms? How long would she have to pray that Anakin would come home safe and save her from her 'husband', so that she could be with her _real_ husband once more?

Footsteps behind her brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see Anakin walking towards her, having just woken up by the sleep that still clung to his tired, bright-blue eyes, and in the faint smile he gave her as he leaned on the railing next to her.

"Hey." Aeyla smiled. "I thought you would've slept longer?"

"And I would have, but your thoughts are kinda loud."

She blushed. "Sorry."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it."

There was silence between them for a few moments, but it wasn't a tense quiet, it was a comforting one, one between two good friends who hadn't seen each other in months, then;

"How does it feel?" Aeyla asked suddenly.

"How does what feel?" His voice had a slight strain in it. He knew what.

"You know fine well what! How does it feel to have that _slemo_ parading around and trying to seduce _your_ wife?"

He didn't answer for a moment, tracing the railing with his gloved metal hand, carefully avoiding her eyes, them he looked up and met her gaze, letting his emotional shields down, so that she could feel exactly what he was feeling and thinking.

Anger and hatred washed over her in waves that left her gasping for breath. But that wasn't all. There was understanding too, understanding that this _had_ to be, but frustration at how long it was lasting. There was pain too, and exhaustion, but she had to admit she had expected that last one, along with the relief that he was finally going to get to spend some time with his wife – and on Naboo! – without Clovis constantly hanging around and trying to get Padmé to go into the bedroom so that he could sleep with her.

She recovered as soon as he put his shields up again. "Um…wow. And here I thought I was the one who had a grudge against him!"

Anakin shrugged. "Can you blame me? So I hate the guy, big deal! Like you said, he _is_ trying to seduce my wife."

Aeyla smiled again. "No, Anakin, I don't blame you. I agree with you." She sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to get through this mission without screwing up."

Anakin spun her round and put his metal hand on her shoulder, his flesh hand pushing up her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. "Aeyla, you are going to be stuck with him for God knows how long. You _need_ to stick with it! And anyway, look on the bright side, it's probably not his life that's in danger anyway, it'll be Padmé's!"

She chuckled. "You make quite a pair."

His eyes narrowed, as he removed his hands and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "Meaning?" His voice was menacing, but she could hear the teasing note hidden in it.

"Oh, well, you know," She began, and she too had that teasing note in her voice. "You're not an average Jedi, and she's not an average Senator."

Anakin gave her a cocky grin, and was about to reply when they heard footsteps behind them.

They turned at the same time, only to find Ahsoka coming towards them, regarding them curiously.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing." Her voice was carefully carefree, but Anakin wasn't fooled.

"What?" He repeated, more forcefully this time.

She sighed. "I was just wondering what's up. I woke up when you lowered your shield. That was some strong emotions you've got there, Master."

"You don't know?" Aeyla asked curiously.

"Aeyla." He said, warningly.

"Know what?" Ahsoka was even more interested now.

"Are you going to tell her or will I?"

"How about neither?" Anakin said sarcastically.

"Tell me _what_?" She was beginning to get antsy.

"Your Master's married."

"AEYLA!"

"What? It's true!"

"You don't say." He said scornfully. "You know, I never realised."

"Oh, very funny." She muttered. "Really witty."

"Wow, wow, wow! Hold up a second! Did you say _married_?"

"Yeah." Said Anakin, his eyes wary as he studied his young Padawan.

"But… who too?"

"Senator Amidala." Aeyla cut in.

"WHAT? But I thought she was married to Senator Clovis?"

"She was married to Anakin long before Clovis."

"But that's just selfish! How could she so that to you?"

"I did it on the Council's orders."

The voice came from behind them, and they turned once again to see Senator Amidala step out of the shadows. Her hair was loose and long down the length of her back, and she had on a long, white nightdress under a purple robe.

"The _Jedi_ council's orders?" Ahsoka asked confused, as the Senator came to stand next to them, and Anakin wound his arms around her slim waist as she leaned back against his chest, closing her eyes briefly.

She smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Yes, Ahsoka. The _Jedi_ council's order'."

"But…_why_?"

"It was essential for the mission." Anakin's voice was quiet as he watched his young Padawan, gauging her reaction to the situation.

"What mission?"

"It was shortly after you became my Padawan. Just after we destroyed _The Malevolence_."

"What was the mission about, and why did you have to marry Clovis if you were already married to Skyguy?" Ahsoka spoke directly to Padmé.

"The Council had suspected for some time that Clovis may have been conspiring with the Separatists. I was asked to get to know him again, to find out what I could. Trust me when I say, I did _not_ know that that would mean _marrying_ him! But when he proposed, the Council told me to accept."

"Do they know that you're married to Master Skywalker?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, and they did then too. But they also knew that if I was his wife, then I might be able to get even more information – that I might be able to get him to turn away, and join the Republic again." She paused, closing her eyes again as she leaned against Anakin, then sighed and continued. "I managed. He became Republic, and the Separatists didn't have a clue. He gave us enough information to go after Lott Dod. Of course, he wormed his way out _again_." Her voice was bitter. "And then we had to go on our _honeymoon_. Well, it wasn't very good, I can tell you that. He was furious that I wouldn't sleep with him, so in the end I did. It was _awful_." She shuddered as if remembering a bad memory.

Anakin smiled softly, and pressed his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. The Senator smiled, and leaned into him, twisting and pressing her lips to his jaw line, then hid her face in his shoulder.

Ahsoka watched, unsure what to do, then Anakin's head snapped up, and he growled. "Clovis."

Padme jerked away from him. "I'll get some breakfast on." She said. "You lot hungry?" She grinned faintly. "Don't really have to ask, do I?"

Anakin smiled. "Nope, you don't. We're starving."

She pressing her lips to his quickly, smiled at Aeyla and Ahsoka, then turned and hurried in to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>So, how is it? Plz review and let me know!<span>**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ So, how is it so far?**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Star Wars (Still don't see the point in these) GL does**

**OK, here goes…**

_She pressed her lips quickly to his, smiled at Aeyla and Ahsoka, then hurried in to the kitchen…_

The three Jedi followed more slowly, and when they got through, they saw Padmé standing over a pot on the cooker and stirring it slowly, her eyes unfocused, her thoughts clearly far away, not paying attention to what she was doing.

Clovis snuck up behind her, and twisted his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body, while kissing down her neck. She jumped, and jerked away from him.

"Don't so that." She snapped, annoyed.

Clovis, thinking it was because he had frightened her, hurriedly backtracked. "Sorry, love." He murmured, running a finger down her cheek. Padmé fought the urge to shiver. "I only meant to say good morning. Why don't I finish up here, and you go get dressed. I'm not sure I feel comfortable with you in your night dress while the Jedi are here." He said the last part lower, whispering in her ear. "I don't want them to have the pleasure of seeing your body as I have." That part was utter rubbish, as the night dress covered more than the dresses she wore when she didn't have to go to a senate meeting, especially more than the dress she had worn the first time she and Anakin had first kissed, but Clovis didn't know about that.

"We can hear you, you know." Anakin interrupted loudly. "And we don't trust you either."

Clovis' face flooded with colour, and he drew himself up to his full height, but still only came to just above Anakin's shoulder. "And why is that, Master Jedi?" He demanded.

Anakin shrugged, sitting down on the counter as Padmé handed the spoon to Clovis, then hurried away to get dressed, not wanting to be in the cross fire that may erupt between her two husbands.

"You're a politician." He answered, as if that answered the question. And it did – to Ahsoka, Aeyla and Padmé. Few Jedi trusted politicians, and Anakin was no exception to this.

"And why would that make me untrustworthy?" He was now stirring the pot of what was slowly turning to gloop, congealing as he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.

"Do you really have to ask?" Anakin's voice was exasperated, but the other two Jedi could tell he was enjoying mocking the slightly older man.

"Yes, General Skywalker, I do."

"Then you're more stupid than I thought – and _that's_ saying something."

Clovis looked ready to explode when Padmé came back through, wearing the pale blue dress she had worn when she first introduced Anakin to her parents, when he was assigned to protect her before the Clone Wars. It stopped just below her chest, crossing over the small of her back into the long, floor length skirt, leaving her back and stomach mostly bear. Her long, wavy hair pulled back in a simple ponytail.

She winked at Anakin behind Clovis' back, then switched her gaze to him, glaring at him as she looked over into the pot that was now hissing and smoking, whatever had been in it now well and truly burnt, having not been stirred enough, in a lumpy splodge.

"I thought you were going to finish this, not ruin it?" She demanded, snatching up the pot and carrying it over to the bin, where she then preceded to scrape as much of the gunk as she could out before leaving it to steep in a sink full of boiling, soapy water.

Clovis blushed. "He distracted me." He muttered, shooting Anakin a death glare. He was so busy glaring at Anakin that he didn't notice the grin that flickered across Padmé's face before she fixed the scowl back on.

"I don't care." She said. "But there's nothing else in, so it'll just have to be toast." She turned back to the Jedi, her expression lightening slightly. "Sorry guys."

"No problem." Anakin replied with a grin. "Toast is better than what we've been living on for the past two weeks."

"Right." Ahsoka said, remembering that they had had to eat what they found, it didn't matter what it was, as long as it was edible.

"That bad?" Padmé asked as she busied herself making a pile of toast. Dorme came through to help, and proceeded to scrub at the pan that was soaking in the sink, but not before shooting Anakin a wink and a grin. She was one of the few who really knew who Padmé was married too, and often teased her mercilessly, sometimes Anakin too on the odd occasion that they saw each other when Clovis wasn't around to overhear.

"You have no idea." Ahsoka replied, and shuddered. "It was disgusting. Even worse than the rations on the ship after a few weeks."

"Lovely." Clovis said, sounding thoroughly repulsed.

"Yep. It's not that bad though. We stop to get fresh supplies whenever we can, just can't do it sometime, you know?"

Anakin and Aeyla chuckled at Clovis' expression of utter horror.

"You didn't think we'd be staying in five star hotel's, did you?" Anakin asked through his laughter. "Or didn't you think at all?"

Clovis blushed again. "I admit I don't spend much time wondering how those out fighting are accomadated, or of the horror's they have seen. My field is here in the Senate, working to end this war, not extend it."

"You think we want to _extend_ the war?" Anakin demanded, his laughter gone.

"Well, you aren't exactly trying to find a _peaceful _solution, are you? You're all constantly fighting! Always running in, guns blazing! I wouldn't exactly call that trying to end the war." He said smugly, but his smug expression was wiped clean off his face by Anakin's next statement.

"We fight because lazy bastards like you can't be bothered to leave their comfortable apartments to do anything other than argue all day about banking regulations, and shit like that! We fight because if we didn't, thousands of worlds would have been capturesd by the Sepatratists, millions of innocents slaughtered, and all because someone wanted to do it. If we didn't fight, before you knew it, you wouldn't have anything to argue about, because there wouldn't _be_ a Republic to defend!"

Clovis didn't have an answer to that, and a tense silence reined over them all. Ahsoka knew that he didn't think all Senator's were like that, but, truthfully, the vast majority were. Not Padme, though. Padme was constantly putting her life in danger to help others, putting their wellbeing before her own. There were few Senators who could say that and get away with it. But Padme never bragged about it, and she never used her position as Senator to her own advantage. Ahsoka knew of a few others who did what was right for the Republic, who fought against the Chancellors proposals, which were getting more extreme by the day, from what she'd heard, senator's Bail Organa, Onaconda Farr and Mon Mothma included. But definitely _not_ Clovis, who had conspired with the Separatists, but who, she admitted – though grudgingly – had then passed the information he had from them back to the Republic when Padme convinced him to turn back.

**Sorry it's so short. Not a very good chapter I know, but the other will be better (I hope!). **

**More soon!**

**P.S. PLZ review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ OK, so, next section…**

Half an hour after the disastrous breakfast, Master's Windu and Kenobi arrived with the last of the details for getting off the planet undetected.

"Master Jedi, I hope you are well?" Dorme asked, leading the two men into the living room, where Anakin was leaning against the wall, Aeyla and Ahsoka opposite him on a couch, and Padmé and Rush on another, Clovis trying desperately to gain her attention, and failing spectacularly as Aeyla recounted her last mission to Felicia, and how she had met the farmers that Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had helped get rid of the pirates who wanted their harvest.

They all looked up when the two Jedi Master's came in, and Aeyla and Ahsoka rose, bowing with Anakin. "Master's."

Obi-Wan and Mace bowed back, and gestured to the seats that Aeyla and Ahsoka had just vacated, indicating that they should sit down again.

"It's alright, we'll stand." Obi-Wan said, moving so that he stood next to Anakin against the wall. The two exchanged small smiles.

Mace cleared his throat to get Clovis' attention, who was now just sitting staring at Padmé. It didn't take a Jedi to see that she was uncomfortable.

"Senator Clovis, your ship is ready for take off. Your flight is in one hour. I suggest you and Aeyla head over there now. She already knows the security details and plan, and your luggage is already on board. Good luck." Windu left no room for argument, so, after much bowing and handshaking, the two left, Aeyla casting a _kill me now _type look at Anakin as she left. She would have much rather protected Senator Amidala than this whining runt, but she knew that the Council had done it this way to give Anakin some time with his wife without having Clovis around the whole time.

Once they were gone, Windu turned to Padmé, and smiled. "I am sorry that you had to 'marry' him, Senator."

Padmé smiled slightly. "It's alright, Master Jedi."

"Doesn't he annoy you?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Constantly. Sometimes so much I honestly consider letting Anakin rip his throat out."

"Hey!" Anakin said. "I never said I wanted to do that!"

She smirked. "But you think it."

He scowled, and folded his arms. "And you don't?"

She didn't answer, turning back to the Jedi Masters, who were watching curiously. "When do we leave?" She asked, her voice back to how it normally was when discussing politics, making Anakin roll his eyes.

"In a few hours. Are you packed?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest that Dorme and Padawan Tano take everyone's luggage down to the ship. You have two rooms on the ship, two to each room. When you're ready, meet them at the ship and board immediately. They may already be onboard." Padmé nodded. "Here are your ID cards. Senator, you will be married to Skywalker – I'm sure that won't be too difficult for you to act." He said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, I don't know, Master." Anakin said, pretending to sound worried. "Sounds quite difficult if you ask me."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Oh, I'm sure." He said. Then continued where Mace had left off before being interrupted. "You will be disguised as Owen and Wendy Jenkins. Dorme will be your sister, Padmé, under the name Rosie Hoffman, and Ahsoka is a cousin of Anakin's, called Celestina Jenkins."

Ahsoka, who had been quietly snickering into the back of her hand at the names, shut up immediately, and glared at Obi-Wan. "You can't be serious?" She said disbelievingly. "_Celestina_? It's horrible!"

"No more so than Owen, Wendy and Rosie." Anakin smirked.

Padmé grinned. "Don't let your step-brother hear you say that."

"Hey! I never knew you had a brother, Skyguy?"

Anakin grimaced at Padmé. "See what you've started?"

She smiled sweetly, and he rolled his eyes again, turning away from her back to the Jedi Masters, who were clearly amused.

"If you're done, I suggest you and Dorme head down to the ship now, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said, chuckling quietly.

Ahsoka nodded, and together she and Dorme lifted the luggage and walked towards the door, Ahsoka giving a respectful nod to her Master's on the way past – she couldn't bow as she was laden down with luggage. There wasn't much as they were travelling as refugees, but there were still four of them going.

Mace and Obi-Wan left not long after them, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone together.

She looked up at him, confusion covering her beautiful features as her husband stared at her, transfixed by her beauty. "Why are we still here?" She asked. "Is there something we're supposed to be doing I don't know about?"

Anakin gave a low chuckle as he walked towards her, drawing her up as he wound his strong arms around her slender waist. He smoothed the creases from her forehead and stroked her cheek with his gloved metal fingers.

"Of course." He murmured, and as Padmé stared up into his eyes she saw the love burning in them, and the hunger for her that sent a shiver of pleasure coursing through her, from her head to her toes.

She smiled as she reached up, twisting her arms around his neck, her hands tangling in his hair as he pressed his lips softly to hers before crushing them and pulling her up into his arms and carrying her through to their bedroom, his fingers already working at the fastenings on her dress as she continued to kiss him hungrily, her tongue rolling round and round in his mouth, claiming possession of him forever.

An hour and a half later, Padmé lay on their bed with her head resting on Anakin's bear chest and her leg swung over his as she snuggled into his warm embrace, both of them completely naked, their lust sated – for now.

Anakin's flesh hand stroked lazily down her spine making her shiver with pleasure and twist closer to him as he lay sprawled across the big bed.

"We need to get going soon." He murmured, his gaze fixed on her gloriously naked body,

She sighed, and tightened her grip on him briefly, before letting him go and standing gracefully. She could feel his eyes on her as she reached for her robe, pulling it on before turning and smiling at him.

After a quick shower, they both got dressed as quickly as they could, Anakin pulling on a poncho over his Jedi robes, hiding his weapon and profession from view, while Padmé put on a long, worn cloak over her blue dress, and tied her hair back in a simple style. Both now looked pretty much like the other refugees that would be on the shuttle with them.

Their cover would be hard to blow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. I was on holiday and struggled a bit with this chapter – didn't have a clue what to write!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Star Wars – I do own Dan Alloto though!**

**Chapter 6**

Dan Alloto had failed.

He was supposed to have eliminated the senator from Naboo, but his strike had missed. He had hit the Senators apartments, but, unluckily for him, she had been in a senate session at the time. His client had assured him that she would be in her apartments at 7:00 at night, but the session had run over time and he had missed her.

He sighed. What was he supposed to do now? She'd disappeared, along with her husband.

He suddenly sat bolt upright. Her husband! If he could trace him, then surely he would find her?

Rush Clovis was known for his hatred of anything less than first class when it came to travel, so he started with that, looking through all the first class flights from Coruscant in the last three days.

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker gazed across at his sleeping beauty as she lay breathing deeply and evenly on the bed across from him. The room only had two single beds, so they had decided that they'd better use them.<p>

His wife rolled over in her sleep, so that now her beautiful face was facing towards him. He smiled, and lay watching her for a moment. Then he closed his eyes, and he too fell into a deep, dreamless sleep – the best he'd had in weeks.

**Sorry it's so short – I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Palace loomed above them as they walked through the beautiful courtyard, and Anakin smiled, remembering the first time he had set eyes on it. He had been nine years old and mesmerized by the way the light shimmered off the walls, enjoying the sound of the distant waterfalls.

Padmé smiled at her own memories of this Palace. She had once lived here, as the Queen of Naboo. Sure, some times had been hard – especially the Trade Federation Blockade – but she had a lot of fond memories in this place.

Ahsoka smiled. This was her first time seeing the Palace, and it was as beautiful as she had heard – even more, if that were possible. She found herself already on love with it even though she'd barely been here two minutes.

Dorme smiled as she saw how happy her best friend was. Padmé had been through so much, and she deserved this break with her husband – even if it was under difficult circumstances. She was happy to be back on her home planet, and that made her smile wider.

And so they proceeded into the Palace, all smiling happy smiles.

Many people recognised Padmé and Dorme, and they greeted them as they passed. Anakin was a well known hero of the war, so he too was recognised, and people stared as they walked by. Ahsoka was less well known, but everyone knew that the famous Anakin Skywalker had a Padawan, so people assumed it was her, so she was granted a certain amount of respect as they were ushered into the vast throne room.

Ahsoka stared around in wonder, her eyes wide, taking in everything, from the tapestries hanging from the walls, to the ornate throne in the centre of the room where Queen Jamilla sat, wearing a black and white, heavy gown, that fanned out behind her head in a wide ruff. Her face was painted in the traditional mask of Naboo's Queen – completely white, but with twin red spots high on her cheeks, and a small section of her lower lip also blood red – representing Naboo's scarred history.

The Queen smiled as they entered, rising and bowing to the Jedi, before acknowledging Padmé's bow in her direction, and pulling the younger woman into a quick hug, before allowing Anakin to kiss her hand, and Ahsoka could have sworn her cheeks reddened under the heavy make-up. She rolled her eyes – an action that didn't go unnoticed by her master, who raised his eyebrows at her behind the Queens back as they took their places behind the Senator's chair along with Dorme. Ahsoka grinned back.

_What's so funny?_ Anakin's thoughts entered her mind, making her jump slightly and shoot him an irritated look. She hadn't been expecting that, and he knew it. His lips twitched.

_Don't DO that!_ She thought-snapped.

_Do what?_

How did he do that? Her master was a talented liar, and one of the best actors she knew. _You know what._ She hissed in her mind.

Anakin grinned, but hid it quickly as Naboo's governor shot him a curious look. He glared back, and the governor quickly turned away. Ahsoka understood why. To be met with the full force of those electric blue eyes was enough to make anyone's skin crawl when he glared at you like that.

_So what's so funny?_ He asked again as soon as the governor was absorbed in the conversation between the Queen and the Senator again.

_The Queen likes you._

_Don't be stupid._

_I'm serious though! _Ahsoka was enjoying this. She loved any chance to riddle her master. Although he more often than not got his revenge when she least expected it. _She blushed scarlet when you kissed her hand. Maybe she thinks you did it because you like her too?_

Anakin grimaced. _I did that because it's what's expected. You think I like doing it?_

_Yes._

He glared at her, and she smiled sweetly back. His gaze didn't often scramble her brains now a days. She had gotten used to his fiery gaze.

"Would you two like to share your little conversation?" The sound of the Queens voiced pulled them from their thought's. Anakin switched from laid back mate to polite Jedi general in less time than Ahsoka would have thought possible. He didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Milady?" He asked, politely confused.

She smiled. "Come now, we have all heard the stories. Jedi can communicate with only their minds. Is that not true?"

Anakin gave her his signature lopsided grin. "Sure it's true." He said. "But what's to say that we were just doing it?"

"Oh, the usual." This time it was Padmé who spoke, smiling at the two of them.

"Which is?"

"Varying facial expressions, not paying to the attention to the conversation going on in the real world…"

"The _real _world? Just who do you think you are, to say that my head – or Ahsoka's – is not a real world?"

Padmé opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the governor.

"She is the Senator of Naboo. And you, Skyrunner or whatever your name is, are only a general in this disgraceful war."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, and suddenly Padmé could see the feared Jedi General that had competed in loads of battles, yet still managed to get his troops back in time for dinner.

The Governor faltered. "Skywalker." He muttered.

Padmé hurried to intervene before a fight broke out. She was sure they both had enough common sense not to, but she couldn't be sure. She knew what war did to people – they could blow at any moment, needing someway to release the tension.

"Enough, Governor." She said brightly. "He meant no disrespect, did you Master Jedi?"

Anakin's glare slipped away, replaced by an expression of polite annoyance. "Of course not, milady."

* * *

><p>They stayed in the Palace that night, and the next morning they were bound for Varykino. Anakin and Ahsoka had changed back into their Jedi robes, and Padmé wore a simple but elegant dress of deep blue with her hair twisted up high on top of her head. Dorme wore her usual attire – a thick, simple dress, with the added addition of a fashion scarf twisted round her neck.<p>

The boat ride was long but enjoyable, and when they arrived, they were met by a sight that was as beautiful as the Palace, in Ahsoka's opinion. The place held a special meaning for Anakin and Padmé. This was where they had fallen into a deeper love, and where they had gotten married – but Ahsoka didn't know this.

**Not that great, sorry. Anyway, let me know what you think! I might not be able to write for a while - exams in a couple of weeks, and I really need to start cramming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update. I don't own Star Wars by the way – just a couple of characters.**

**Anyway, here goes…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Varykino Lake Retreat**

Padmé pulled the brush through her hair as she stared out the window. She smiled as she heard the door open behind her, and heard the bed creak as her husband sat down.

She turned, still smiling as she laid eyes on him. Her breath caught in her throat as she was caught like so often before in those mesmerising blue eyes and that sexy half smile.

He held out his hand to her, and she took it readily, allowing him to pull her towards him, enjoying the feel of being trapped and never wanting to let go.

He shifted her onto the bed, and then lay down next to her, pulling her into the protective cradle of his arms, tucking her head under his chin. She smiled and twisted her hips closer to him, snuggling into his side with her head resting over his heart so that she could hear the steady, reassuring beat of it in her ear. A small sigh of contentment escaped her lips as his fingers trailed up and down her spine. They didn't speak, just enjoyed their time with each other.

They'd hardly been lying there five minutes, when Ahsoka walked in. She blushed slightly when she saw them, and muttered and apology, turning to go.

Padmé smiled, and sat up. "It's alright, Ahsoka." She said softly.

"You deserve answers." Anakin said quietly, watching his Padawan closely. Padmé looked at him, confused.

Ahsoka turned back to them, and sat down on the edge of the bed. They sat in silence for a moment, then Anakin asked:

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you two meet?" She blurted out, and it was as if a light had turned on in Padmé's mind – she understood. Ahsoka had been dying to ask about them since she found out, but had refrained herself, knowing it would sound disrespectful if she came out openly with it. Anakin had obviously been able to feel her frustration and hunger for answers, and now he would give her what she wanted – what she needed to know. She had faith that he wouldn't tell her everything, though, just what she needed to know.

"On Tantooine, eleven years ago, when I was nine years old and still a slave."

"You were a _slave_? So _that_'s why you never talk about your past!"

Padmé smiled slightly. She could understand why Anakin wouldn't want to talk about it – she herself knew little about his life before she met him.

"Yes and no." He replied. "I was a slave, and yes, that it _partly_ why I don't talk about my past. But I also don't talk about it because you normally ask when we are in an incredibly life threatening situation…."

"I do not! You call sitting in the cockpit of a freighter a life threatening situation?"

"Freighter's can be dangerous things. You could choke on your food or drink, and die before someone can help you." Padmé glanced at his face, and shook her head as she say the teasing glint in his eyes.

Ahsoka noticed it too. He was winding her up, and she knew it. "Very funny. So why don't you really?"

Anakin shrugged, not meeting the Padawans gaze. "It's just not a time I like to remember." He said evasively. Ahsoka scowled, but didn't push it. She had more pressing answers to get first, and then she would come back to his past.

"So, when you met the Senator?"

A soft smile spread across her master's face. "I was at work. At a small junk yard. My master…he wasn't that great, but he was the best I'd ever had. I didn't much like him, but then, no one did. He was a Toydarian, and obsessed with gambling. Everyone was. That's how me and my mum came into his possession. The Hutt lost us betting on the Pod-Races."

"The Hutt? You were owned by the _Hutt_?"

Anakin chuckled at the expression of incredulity on her face. "Gardulla." He enlightened her. "She liked to beat her slaves. She had a day set aside every month just to beat us. More if she was ever in a particularly foul mood. I still have the scars." He added as an after thought.

Padmé propped herself on her elbow and stared down at her husband. "The ones on your back?"

"Yep."

"I always wondered how you got them." She said, lying down next to him and resting her head on his chest again.

"How did they beat you?" Ahsoka asked. She was glad that she at least wasn't the only one who didn't know about her masters past. His wife surely knew some, but not all.

Anakin shrugged. "Depends how she was feeling. Could bring in a load of thugs and give one of us to each of them, often with whips – a mate of mine was given to four of them at once. She was a mess." Anakin paused for a moment, his eyes unfocused as his tale took him back to that day. In his minds eye he saw Zuzia lying on the ground, bloods soaking into the sand as the thugs continued to beat her. He saw himself and Kitster running towards them, hampered by their own beaters, who continued to swipe at them as they ran, not caring that they were making the injuries the already had worse, just wanting to get to Zu and help her….

Anakin shook himself, hauling himself back to the here and now. His wife and Padawan watching him closely. Padmé gave him a soft smile, stroking his hair back from his face while Ahsoka looked on, not sure what to do. He smiled, though his heart wasn't in it. He knew that they could still see the shadow of that memory clinging to his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Across The Galaxy<span>**

**Scipio**

**One of Clovis' many estates in the Capital of his home planet**

On the other side of the Galaxy, Aeyla Secura stood alone on one of the many balconies on Clovis' estate on Scipio. Though it pained her to admit it, it was a nice place. A little over-the-top, but nice none the less. Clovis seemed to have gone out of his way to make the place as luxurious as possible, to the extent of it being a little too luxurious. She supposed that a lot of people would like this, but, being a Jedi and a General in a Galactic Civil War, she was used to rougher accommodations.

There was the sound of movement behind her, and she turned to see Clovis' sister stepping out onto the balcony, a soft smile on her face as she nodded respectfully to the Jedi Knight. Aeyla returned her nod, before turning back to the view in front of her.

It was a nice planet – she'd been on more beautiful, Naboo for example, but Scipio was still nice.

Grace Clovis joined her silently, leaning against the railing and running a slim, delicate hand through her long, light brown hair. Aeyla liked this young, quirt girl, who wasn't at all like her brother. There were certain similarities in appearance, but, underneath the surface, they couldn't be more different. Where Clovis was willing to turn to the Separatists for the right price, Grace wouldn't dream of betraying the Republic, and she didn't much care about money. Though she was only fifteen years old, she frequently gave large sums of money to various charities that helped the homeless under an anonymously. Grace was kind and gentle, where Rush was temperamental and would rather resort to politics to sort his problems – often using more than words, but fists as well, though he wasn't that good a fighter – the reason he'd never picked a fight with Anakin. He knew he'd never win. After all, Anakin was a Jedi – a Jedi who knew a lot more fighting styles than the Council gave him credit for. Come to think of it, she didn't even think that the Council _knew_ he knew them.

"You don't want to be here." Grace Clovis' voice cut through Aeyla's thoughts, and she hauled herself back to the present.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." She replied evasively.

Grace smiled understandingly. "You don't want to protect my brother."

Aeyla didn't answer, but turned her gaze back to the city sprawling in front of her. It was a magnificent sight to behold.

"I know he's not the best company, but his hearts in the right place."

Aeyla turned back to the younger girl, who was watching her carefully. "Not to be disrespectful, milady," She said carefully, "But he did conspire with the Separatists."

"That's why you don't like him? Or is it something else?"

Aeyla sighed, and turned away again. "I guess that's part of the reason. I suppose I'm still sceptical that he really has turned Republic again. But there are other reasons."

"Like what?"

Aeyla hesitated, then answered: "Padmé."

"His wife?" Aeyla nodded. "I've never actually met her."

Aeyla glanced at her, surprised. "You haven't?"

Grace chuckled, but shook her head. "No. I've heard Rush talk about her though. He's head over heals if you ask me."

"I suppose…"

"Padmé doesn't return his feelings?"

"She does, but…" Aeyla wasn't sure how to deal with this. She couldn't tell the girl that her brother's wife was actually married to a famed Jedi General, but she also couldn't bring herself to tell her that Padmé was devoted to Clovis. Because she wasn't. "It's complicated." She settled on, and hopped that Grace would be satisfied by this. There wasn't much chance of this though, as Grace was a curious girl.

She nodded. "She only married him to bring him back into the Republic?"

Aeyla was shocked that she had come to this conclusion, as it wasn't that far from the truth. "No…"

Grace smiled. "It's OK, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. She's your friend, right?" Aeyla nodded. "You have a right to be worried about her. I'd be worried about my friends if one of their lives were in danger."

Aeyla smiled, and nodded again, relieved that Grace believed she was only worried about the threat to either Padmé or Clovis' life – though Aeyla still believed that it was most probably Padmé's.

She's call Anakin soon and see how he was getting on. Perhaps she'd wait until morning though, she didn't want to interrupt whatever it was they were doing…

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

**Lake Retreat**

**Naboo**

Ahsoka woke in from a refreshing sleep, though it was punctured in places by dreams of thugs running at her with whips and knives, and the vision of a little girl lying screaming on the ground, leaking blood into the sand that soaked it up.

She was used to these sorts of dreams. Things she had seen in the war often haunted her sleep, but these dreams came from the tale her master had told her last night. He hadn't told her exactly what had happened to the girl, in fact, he hadn't elaborated on it any more than in passing when he had said about Gardulla beating her slaves for the fun of it.

She stretched luxuriously in her warm, comfortable bed, and smiled. She hadn't slept in a bed like this in a long time. For the past while she'd been sleeping on the most comfortable rock she could find, and that was when she could actually afford to sleep – so not that often.

The mission had been long and wearing, and Ahsoka hadn't been sad to see the godforsaken planet disappearing out the viewing port of the Republic Shuttle '_The Peacemaker_' that had rescued them. Their own ship had been blown up, so they'd had to fight their way to the shuttle when it arrived with reinforcements to pick them up. In case you didn't realise from the name, _The Peacemaker_ usually travelled to those planets where people were willing to negotiate a peace-treaty. One or more representatives of the republic senate would travel in the shuttle, and form the treaty. Sometimes a Jedi might go with them, if there was a definite danger involved, but usually it was just the usual clone guards. _The Peacemaker_ had recently formed a treaty with a planet nearby, so had stopped off to pick up Ahsoka, Anakin and the remaining Clone Troopers who had survived the unpredictable planet.

The smell of eggs, sausage and bacon assaulted Ahsoka's nose, and she scrambled out of bed as her stomach gave a loud growl. She threw on some fresh clothes, pulled on her boots and bounded downstairs, following her nose as it led her to the kitchen.

Anakin and Padmé were already there, and they glanced up as she came in.

Padmé smiled as Anakin stood up, moving over to the oven that was on down low. Ahsoka sniffed again.

"Did you sleep well?"

_Sniff. _"Yes thanks." _Sniff. Sniff_.

"You hungry?"

_Sniff. _"Starving." _Sniff._

Anakin straightened up from where he had been bent over the oven, and chuckled. He sat down at the table again and pushed a plate heaped with bacon, eggs, sausage and beans across to her as she too sat down and began to shovel down the food. It tasted divine.

"So," Ahsoka said between mouthfuls. "Did you two sleep well?"

"Pretty well, yeah." Anakin replied. Ahsoka wondered why Padmé had suddenly blushed scarlet. "Best night I've had in a long time, actually."

Ahsoka could understand that. It was the best night in a long time for her as well. She didn't realise that it was the best night in a long time for Anakin for slightly different reasons, however, and he certainly wasn't about to enlighten her, and nor, judging by her flaming cheeks, was his wife.

They sat in companionable silence for the next ten minutes while they ate, then Padmé made them all coffee to wash it down.

As they sat at the table, clutching the steaming mugs of coffee, Padmé made a suggestion.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh." Anakin interrupted a wicked glint in his eyes.

Padmé scowled at him, then continued where she'd left of while Ahsoka chuckled quietly. "I'd like to go see my family."

Anakin nodded. "I guess we could do that. Do they know you're here?"

Padmé shook her head. "Last I spoke to them, I said I'd try and get here for a while, you know, get together again. But they don't know about the bomb or where I am. Actually, they still think I'm on Coruscant."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "And you didn't tell them _because_?"

Padmé shrugged. "I didn't want to worry them. You know what my mother's like, the slightest whiff of danger and she's worried sick. That's why I've never told her what exactly you get up to when you're away fighting. She'd probably have a heart attack if she knew just how reckless you are."

Ahsoka giggled again while Anakin shot his wife a withering look. "Slight exaggeration, don't you think? She's not _quite_ that bad."

Padmé just raised her eyebrows. She loved her mum to bits, but she really did worry too much. She'd confided a little of the things Anakin had done during the war with her family, elaborating slightly on the stories they'd seen on the HoloNet that they questioned her about, but she hadn't told them much.

"So, when are we going?" Ahsoka asked. She was eager to see more of this beautiful planet, and she was more than a little curious about Padmé's family. After all, they were her master's family as well through marriage, weren't they?

"I'll have to contact them first." Padmé answered. "But we'll see." She laughed suddenly. "You know, if my sister found out I'd been here and hadn't stopped by to say hello, I doubt she'd ever forgive me."

"No, I don't think she would." Anakin agreed.

Padmé shot him a coy look. "You know, I think they'd be even more disappointed that you didn't stop by. They see you even less than me, and they hardly see me at all."

"Don't you miss them?" Ahsoka asked. "I mean, you say you hardly ever see them…"

Padmé smiled slightly. "Of course I miss them, Ahsoka. But, even though I do hardly ever see them, I see them more than Anakin sees his family."

Ahsoka looked at her master, shocked. "Is that true?"

He nodded.

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"Before the Battle At Geonosis, when my mother died. The first and last time."

"You've only ever seen them _once_?" She asked incredulously.

Anakin nodded. "I didn't even know I had a family until I went to find my mother nine months ago." He paused for a moment. In those nine months a lot had happened. A Galactic Civil War had begun, he had got married, told the Jedi Council he was married (not an easy thing to do, by the way!), had told his wives family that they were married (easier than telling the Council), had gotten a Padawan, and his wife had got married to another man. Add that to the long list of missions he had been on, and it really was amazing that he'd managed it all in just nine short months. And now Ahsoka was asking why he didn't go see his family? Well, the simple answer was; he was busy. And he doubted they'd like it very much if he turned up on their doorstep unannounced out of the blue one day. Nope, the Lars' were better left on their own. They didn't need him. He wasn't even related by blood, only through his mother's marriage, and that was after he'd left Tantooine anyway.

"You didn't?"

"No. My mother got married shortly after I left, and the guy she married already had a son – Owen. Anyway, they're nice and all, but I don't think they'd take too kindly to me being there."

"That's not true." Padmé said quietly.

"How would you know?"

She shrugged. "They were really worried about you while you were away looking for your mother. We talked about stuff." He raised an eyebrow, and she smiled. "You know, like, planets and stuff like that. We talked about how Cliegg and your mother met, and how me and you met, how Owen and Beru met… even how I wasn't actually a handmaiden to the Queen like I was pretending to be."

"You pretended to be a Queen's handmaiden?" Ahsoka asked, confused.

Padmé smiled again and nodded. "We told you last night, remember? I was the queen, but I was in disguise."

"Oh yeah!" There was silence for a moment, then Ahsoka blurted out "Y'know, we should go see your family too, Skyguy."

Anakin turned his gaze towards her, and glared at her. "We are assigned to _protect_ a Senator, and you want us to take her to one of the most dangerous planets in the Galaxy just so that I can see the family that I hardly know?"

Ahsoka blushed. "Well, when you put it like that…but the whole point would be so that you got to know them better. Then maybe you'd realise that they would want to hear from you. I'm sure they'd be worried about you if they knew you spent half your time fighting the Separatists, endangering your life more than necessary by constantly being reckless."

Anakin scowled at her. "I thought we were supposed to be discussing going to see the Senator's family?"

"But they would be, wouldn't they? I mean, Padmé's family is yours through marriage, so yours is hers through marriage…" Ahsoka's voice tailed off under the furious, lightening-blue glare her master sent her way. "So… when are we going to see your family, Padmé?" She asked after an awkward silence.

"I'll go comm. them now." And she left the room quickly but gracefully.

Anakin and Ahsoka followed more slowly.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka." Anakin said quietly, as they made their way through to the front room.

"What for?"

"You know what."

She smiled at him. "It's OK, Skyguy. I understand. Families a touchy subject. I won't bring it up again."

Anakin smiled gratefully. "It's not that it's a touchy subject, it's just that…well, I never really had a family until I married Padmé."

"What about your mother?" Ahsoka asked carefully.

Her master just shrugged, his expression gloomy again. "She was a good mum, but…it wasn't exactly the best conditions to grow up in, and sometimes there were times when we really didn't get on. She was a single mum raising a kid who had a tendency to do something reckless even then, and who was constantly in trouble. I was a bit of a handful at times," He admitted. "She was stressed enough without me constantly coming home badly beaten, and when I had to race the pods for Watto. I loved it, but she hated me doing it. Neither of us had much choice in the matter though."

They were quiet for a while, just walking in a companionable silence, the mood lifted considerably. Ahsoka was still bursting with questions, but she didn't want to push it. This was the most he had ever revealed about his past, and she could tell he wouldn't be telling her much more any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I know Anakin's feelings towards the Lars' didn't come through as being too great, but he does like them really. I'm going to write a story where he sees them again – he gets a mission to Tantooine. But that might take a while. Anyway, next chapter I'm going to introduce two new characters – Padmé's grandparents!<strong>

**Plz R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Star Wars.**

**Chapter 9**

**One of Clovis' Estates in the Capital**

**Scipio**

Aeyla woke up in a bed that was slightly too comfortable. Unlike Anakin and Ahsoka, she hadn't just spent the last couple of weeks sleeping on rocks when she could. She had slept at the temple, and to her, those beds were the best, simply because that was what she was used to. This bed was large and luxurious – much like the rest of the house actually. She sighed, and stretched.

Glancing across at the chronometer, she saw that it was half seven in the morning. Usually she would get up at about this time, and go meditate, but she just couldn't face meditation right now. She knew it was supposed to be calming and relaxing, but she didn't have much patience with it. She did it more than Anakin, though, who was notorious in the temple for his hatred of it.

She figured she'd just go down to the kitchen for an early breakfast and then go for a quiet walk to clear her mind. Meditation would do that quicker, but she'd rather the walk.

She'd call Anakin after.

* * *

><p><strong>Lake Retreat<strong>

**Naboo**

**Later in the Morning**

Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the communication room in time to see a small blue figure fade back into the device as Padmé finished her conversation with her mother.

"Well?" Anakin asked, as Padmé turned to face them, smiling.

Padmé stepped into his welcoming arms and rested her head on his broad chest before she answered. "Predictably, she was worried when I told her why I was here – I didn't give her any details, just said that there had been an attack on my apartment, but we didn't know if it was an attempt on me or Clovis' life. She said she hoped it was Clovis though." Anakin and Ahsoka chuckled. "And she said she'd love to see us. Be prepared to be grilled on how many times you've been injured since the last time you saw her though." She continued, speaking directly to Anakin. "And she said she can't wait to meet Ahsoka." Padmé smiled at the young Padawan. "She wants to hear all about your adventures with your master."

"So it'll pretty much be a long conversation about the war?" Anakin teased his wife, who slapped him gently on the chest, and disentangled herself from his strong arms.

"Of course not. But the subject will definitely come up – however much she wants you both to relax and keep your minds as far from that topic as possible."

Anakin smiled.

"So, when are we going?" Ahsoka asked.

"Today?" Padmé asked, her questioning gaze on Anakin. After all, it was ultimately up to him, being head of security. "She said that she wanted to tell us something before tomorrow, and she'd rather do it in person than over a comm. link."

Anakin nodded. "Sure thing. Before or after lunch?"

"Before?"

He chuckled. "Sure." He glanced at Ahsoka, and his eyes were alight with mischief. "I hope you're hungry."

"Huh?"

Padmé smiled. "No one ever leaves my parents' house hungry. My mother is an amazing cook. She'll cook loads, and probably make us stay for dinner."

"Will you mind?" Anakin teased.

She smiled back. "Not at all. I can't wait to see them again." Her eyes were alight with excitement as she thought about her parents, her sister, and her sisters' husband and kids. Ryoo and Pooja were the cutest children she had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Just then, the comm. unit beeped again, signalling an incoming call. Anakin strode over to it and accepted the communication without even checking to see who it was first.

The blue image of Aeyla Secura sprang into view.

"Hey." Anakin said, smiling.

She smiled back, but it was slightly strained. "Hey." Her voice crackled through the speakers.

"How goes the mission?"

She grimaced. "Clovis is a nightmare."

Padmé stood beside Anakin, her expression worried. "What's he done this time?"

"Nothing much. He just can't seem to have a conversation unless it involves moaning about something or other."

Padmé grimaced at her apologetically. "I'm sorry that you're stuck with him."

Aeyla smiled at her. "It's not your fault, Padmé." When Padmé still didn't look convinced, she hastily changed the subject. "So, hows things down your end?"

"Not bad." Anakin replied. "We're heading out to see Padmé's parents in a bit; apparently they want to tell us something."

"Have fun. I hope they're better than Clovis' family."

"That bad?" Ahsoka asked, standing next to the Skywalker's.

"Well, his parents are a bit like him, they seem to love moaning too. His sisters nice though. She says she's never met you, though. Why is that?" She asked Padmé.

"She couldn't make it to the wedding." Padmé replied. "I can't remember why though. And I know what you mean about his parents. All they did when they met me was criticise me. His mother told me that I looked like a peasant in my wedding dress, and I should have worn something more classy and expensive, not the cheap tat that I had on."

"That's not very nice." Ahsoka said.

Aeyla smiled. "Were you wearing cheap tat? She teased.

Padmé smiled back. "No, but it wasn't a dress that had hundreds and hundreds of skirts, so in her opinion it was tat. It was actually quite a nice dress." Her mind drifted to the pure white silk gown she had worn on her fake wedding day. It was elegant, and had hugged her body nicely. The dress was strapless, the down-her-sides fastenings criss-crossed with a delicate lacy material, and the bottom of the skirt had fanned out over the floor, meeting the long train of her veil as it trailed along the floor behind her as she walked down the aisle.

"Yeah, I wondered why she had on such wide skirts. You know, I haven't even been here a full day, and I've already seen her in three dresses. That's just weird. It's like she has a different dress for each hour."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Well, I suppose I'd better leave you guys too it." Aeyla said as their laughter died down. "Call me if there's any development, yeah?"

Anakin nodded. "Sure. And you call us if you find out anything before us. And good luck with the Clovis's." He added with a grin. She grimaced, and then her image too disappeared back into the HoloProjector.

* * *

><p><strong>Padmé's Parent's House<strong>

**Theed**

They left the Lake Retreat half an hour later, and proceeded to Theed, where they then headed over to Padmé's parents' house.

They were met by two torpedoes' who barrelled into Padmé, hugging her tight, and then treating Anakin to the same. Wait – torpedoes' hug? Looking more closely, Ahsoka saw that the two torpedoes' were actually two little girls, each with a striking resemblance to each other, though one with straight hair, and the younger of the two with cute ringlets framing her cherubs face. This must be Padmé's nieces.

The youngest girl glanced at Ahsoka, and gave a childish sort of wave. Ahsoka smiled, and waved back. The little girl beamed, and followed her aunt and uncle into the beautiful house.

Ahsoka stared around as they walked in. The house was indeed beautiful. They passed through the entrance hall into a vast, homely dining room, in which an older version of Padmé was setting the table. She glanced up as they walked in, ad a broad smile split her face.

"Padmé!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know you were on Naboo! And Anakin as well! Well, this is a surprise!" She rushed forward to hug her sister, and then her sister's husband. She smiled politely at Ahsoka.

"Sola, this is Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is my sister Sola." Padmé introduce them.

Ahsoka smiled at Sola, was smiled much more warmly than before back. "It's so good to meet you. You must tell us all about your adventures with Anakin. Padmé hardly tells us anything!" She shot a teasing look at her younger sister, who scowled back.

Anakin laughed. "Maybe sometime, Sola." He told her. "But not while your mothers around."

"What's that?" An older woman appeared from the adjoining kitchen carrying a large plate covered in a delicious looking salad. She smiled when she saw the three new arrivals, and set the dish down on the table before rushing to hug Padmé and Anakin, again smiling at Ahsoka. "You must be Anakin's Padawan." She said kindly.

Ahsoka smiled, and shook the woman's proffered hand. "Ahsoka Tano, ma'am. And yes, I am."

The woman smiled. "Jobal Naberriee, and you're a lucky girl to have him as a Master. Even if he is reckless." She said, shooting a look over her shoulder at the man in question.

Anakin laughed. "Nice try, Jobal."

Jobal sighed, but then her face broke into a smile as she invited everyone to sit down and dig in.

Lunch was a merry affair. Ahsoka liked the Naberrie's a lot. They were kept entertained by Ryoo and Pooja, who acted like normal 4 and 6 year olds. Pooja was especially excited, as it was her birthday in two weeks, and she told them all at every possible moment, making her older sister roll her eyes comically as everyone laughed at the pair.

"So," Padmé said as they all sat relaxing in the front room. "What was it you wanted to tell us so urgently?"

Her parents exchanged a look, and Padmé felt her blood run cold. Had something happened? Was someone injured? Was there some emergency that she didn't know about concerning Naboo that she needed too? Her political mind raced through the possibilities at lightening speed.

"You say you're staying at Varykino?" Her mother asked gently.

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?"

"No, not _wrong_, exactly, just…"

"Problematic." Her father supplied.

"Yes, problematic." Jobal agreed.

"Why?" Padmé was really starting to get worried now.

"Well, you see, we – that is to say your mother, me and your sisters' family – were planning to go there for a break soon."

"Oh." Padmé said, relief evident in her voice. Thank the Force that was all it was. "It's OK, you can still come! They can, can't they?" She added, looking questioningly at Anakin.

He nodded. "I don't see why not. As long as they stick to the security measures, of course."

"Wait, there's more." Jobal seemed relieved at Padmé and Anakin's reply, but still seemed hesitant as she watched the two Jedi and her daughter. She fixed the latter with her caring gaze, and said; "Your Grandparents are coming too."

Padmé didn't say anything, just stared at her mother. Her grandparents. She hadn't seen them since she had married Rush Clovis. But, possibly most important of all the problems that this information could create, was the fact that they didn't know that she was really married to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. She sighed as she thought about the coming days, where she would once again have to pretend not to be married to her hearts one true love. Great. Some 'break' this was turning out to be.

Fixing a smile onto her pale face, she acted as if this was a good thing. "Cool! When are you all coming?"

Her father looked at her understandingly. "You don't have to pretend, Padmé." He told her softly. "We all know that you and my mother didn't exactly see eye-to-eye." That was the understatement of the century. Ruwee's mother didn't agree with Padmé's choice of career. She was disgusted when Padmé became Queen at the age of 14, instead of being proud as everyone else in her family had been. In fact, the only thing she had ever agreed with her on was marrying Rush Clovis. She said that he was a nice, respectable man, and would do Padmé some good. When Padmé had last seen her – at her wedding, no less – she had thought that it was Clovis who had lit that new spark in her granddaughters eyes when in actual fact it was a certain handsome, reckless, oh-so-sexy Jedi Knight – a spark which had actually been quite subdued that day, given the fact that she was about to commit the ultimate sin against her husband. Marry and then – unfortunately – have sex with another man.

"It's OK, really." Padmé assured him, but she couldn't help the regretful glance that flickered towards Anakin seated next to her.

"What?" He asked. Sometimes it's a bad thing that he was so bloody perceptive, Padmé thought to herself as she answered her husbands question in a flat, dead voice.

"They don't know we're married."

Anakin scowled. "What, they only think you're married to Clovis?" She nodded, and he snorted in disgust. "Great. Just what we needed. More people to hide from."

She twisted round fully to look at him. "Don't do anything stupid." She pleaded.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, but she could tell that his cunning mind was already whirring through possibilities of how they could still be together under the watchful eye of her grandparents.

She gave him a look that clearly told them that she didn't trust him no to, and turned back to her parents. "So when are you all coming?"

"Well, we were going to arrive tomorrow, and your grandparents the day after. Is that OK?" Her mother asked.

Padmé nodded, and smiled. "Of course. We'll see you there then."

* * *

><p><strong>Varykino<strong>

**Lake Country**

That night Anakin and Padmé went to bed early, intent on spending as much time together as possible before the grandparents arrived. The night passed in blissful love-making, completely absorbed in each other. Nothing else existed except the joining of their bodies in their vigorous, well-practised dance tangled in the bed-clothes.

The Naberrie's arrived late the next morning. They all spent an enjoyable afternoon preparing a room for Mr and Mrs Naberrie 'the elder' and then spent time basking in the suns rays next to the rippling, clear blue lake. Ahsoka enjoyed her time with them – they were becoming family to her too with every passing moment as they drew closer.

After a light dinner, they all retired to bed – Anakin and Padmé again making good use of what may well be their final night together. They were far away from the others, so they weren't worried about being overheard.

The next morning dawned bright and clear – a beautiful Nubian day – and the sense of expectation filled the house as everyone anxiously awaited the arrival of Jev and Olivia Naberrie. Pooja and Ryoo quietly approached their Grandmother and Aunt mid morning as they were sitting in the comfortable sitting room, catching up on the latest and greatest in the Senate and on Naboo. Pooja sidled up to her favourite Aunt while Ryoo clambered up next to her Grandmother, and both children looked at them imploringly, their eyes wide and innocent looking. Padmé smiled to herself. She may not be a mother herself, but there was no mistaking their expressions.

They wanted something, and would go to any lengths to get it.

She pulled little Pooja into the warm cradle of her arms and smiled down at the cute little five year old. "Hello darling. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Auntie Padmé. We both are." The little girl, while her older sister nodded vigorously in her Grandmothers lap.

"So, what's up?"

"Well…" The little girl began, then frowned, and looked pleadingly towards her older sister, who gave her a shaky, nervous smile, and said in a rush;

"We were wondering if we made Grandma Olivia a cake she'd like us more."

Padmé and Jobal chuckled at this. "Of course we can make a cake." Padmé said kindly to the two young girls, who cheered loudly at her words. "But I'm sure she'll like you whatever."

The little girls smiled gratefully. "She didn't seem to like us that much when you and that man were in the church, and you wore a white dress, and he kissed you, and…" Little Pooja gushed.

Padmé smiled ruefully. "That was my wedding, darling." She said.

"But that wasn't Uncle Ani." Ryoo said, confused.

Padmé sighed. "Remember what I told you girls," She said, perching Ryoo on her other knee as the little girl walked over from her grandmother while Jobal watched on silently, recognising her daughters disgust at having to marry Rush Clovis. "I had to marry Senator Clovis because it was important to the mission I was involved in. But I need you to promise me something, girls." She said sternly, looking down into their pretty, wide, innocent eyes.

"Of course, Auntie Padmé!"

"Anything, Auntie Padmé!"

She smiled slightly, then addressed them again. "I need you to promise that you won't tell Grandpa Jev and Grandma Olivia that I only married Clovis because of a mission. They think that I married him because I love him."

The little girls nodded, their faces solemn and serious, then Ryoo asked; "Do you love him, Auntie Padmé?"

Padmé smiled sadly at her. "No, Ryoo, I don't."

"But do you love Uncle Ani?"

"Yes, darling, I do. With all my heart."

Both girls' faces brightened considerably. "Well, that's OK then." Ryoo declared. "If you love him, and he loves you, then that's cool. Now…can we go bake cake?" She asked hopefully.

Padmé and Jobal laughed. "Come on then." The latter said, standing from her position on the sofa opposite Padmé, and held out a hand to the little girls.

Ryoo leapt off Padmé's lap after giving her a swift peck on the cheek, then grabbed her Granny's hand, and all put propelled her through to the kitchen. After all, there was baking to be done!

Pooja kissed Padmé, and gave her a swift but heartfelt hug before too leaping down and dragging her favourite Aunt through to join her older sister and Grandmother.

* * *

><p>Anakin, Ahsoka and Sola soon joined them, while Darred and Ruwee went off to pick up Ruwee's parents. They had a great time, the little girls doing everything they could to help their Grandmother, rushing around all over the place following the orders she gave them. She used to be a professional cook, so she knew what she was doing. The adults handled the oven and cooker part, as neither of the girls could reach, and it was too hot for them. When Ryoo wanted to help mix the icing, Anakin lifted her up, and balanced her on his knee as he leaned his leg against the cupboard door. The little girl gleefully stood on his leg while vigorously mixing the butter, icing, Vanilla flavouring and water together.<p>

* * *

><p>After almost two hours in the kitchen, they were all in high spirits, and there on the counter in front of the sat a fantastic triple layered chocolate cake which Ryoo and Pooja had decorated extremely carefully, taking extra care to write their great-grandparents names on the top in blue icing. The letters were all different sizes, and extremely wobbly, but it looked good, especially when you considered that it was made by a four and six year olds.<p>

They were all exhausted after two hilarious hours of cake baking. Ahsoka had been surprised that her Master knew how to cook when they had been stranded on that stupid planet and he had somehow managed to find them all food. She asked him how he learned, but he just said that it was an essential thing you needed to be able to do to survive on Tantooine. After that he clammed up about his past as usual.

* * *

><p>Not long after they had cleaned up, they heard the front door open, and everyone crowded into the hall to greet the new arrivals.<p>

Jev Narberrie seemed like a jolly, cheerful man – much like his son. Olivia was the exact opposite. Sharp and stern, she glowered at Anakin and Ahsoka and demanded that they take her bags – which weren't exactly few, let me tell you! – to her room. Anakin made an obscene hand gesture at her behind her back when he knew that only his wife, Padawan and mother-in-law could see. Even Jobal chuckled quietly when she saw.

Olivia whipped round and saw him standing there, bags in hand and a blank expression on his face, betraying no emotion. As soon as she turned away, however, he pulled a face at her back, and Padmé snorted with laughter, quickly covering it up by turning it into a cough as her grandmother glared at her.

This is going to be an interesting stay in so many ways, Padmé thought as she followed her secret husband and his Padawan down to her grandparents' room, followed closely by the rest of the family. Ryoo and Pooja no longer dancing around happily, but cowering behind their mothers skirts away from their great-granny's disapproving glare.

She wondered what Anakin was going to do, and couldn't help but look forward to seeing him put her in her place, as he was sure to do. He didn't often do it on purpose, but he often didn't think before opening his mouth either. Or maybe he did, and he just didn't care about the consequences of his words.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Sorry it took so long t update, but I'm in the middle of my exams. I'm trying to make chapters longer as per request. Please R &amp;R!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I do NOT own Star Wars – just a few characters.**

**Plz R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Varykino**

**Lake Country**

**Sitting Room**

**Later that night**

"…and what is that tat you are wearing, Padmé?" Olivia Naberrie demanded.

"It's called a dress, Grandmother." Padmé replied in a flat voice, utterly bored with this conversation. She was beginning to regret saying that they could all still come and stay with them, given the threat to her life. Her Grandmother had done nothing but complain since she had got here.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady!" She said, bristling, and straightening her already poker straight back as she sat on the comfortable black leather sofa. "Now, what Sola is wearing, _that _is a good, top quality dress."

"I dare say it is." Her granddaughter replied dryly. Olivia ignored her, devoting her full attention to Sola, who she liked much better than Padmé, who didn't even know what she was supposed to have done to make her Grandmother hate her so much.

"Now, dear, how are you doing? I see your children are polite enough." Olivia said, accepting a cookie from the plate that Pooja was handing around, while Ryoo poured her another cup of coffee with trembling arms.

Padmé saw what was about to happen before it did. She made to get up, but before she could, the little girl had dropped the heavy coffee pot and everyone's eyes were drawn to it.

In the split second before it happened, Anakin – who was sitting on the sofa across from the old woman next to Darred and Ahsoka – saw what was happening, and darted forwards, his flesh hand closing around the almost spilt coffee pot as his lightening-fast reflexes kicked in, his brain allowing them complete control over his body.

Everyone gaped at him as he smiled down at the terrified little girl and gently took the tray from her hands, placing it and the coffee pot on the coffee table next to Olivia, who looked livid.

"You stupid girl!" She shrieked at Ryoo, who trembled, and cowered behind her uncle's muscular form. "You could have killed me!" She raised her hand as though to slap her, but Anakin caught her wrist in his vice like grip.

"Don't be an arse." He snarled. "It's a fuckin' pot of coffee! Worst it's gonna do is give you a slight burn."

"A slight burn?" She shrieked, standing and squaring up to Anakin, which wasn't very impressive, as he towered at _least_ two heads taller than her, his arms crossed across his broad chest. "Are you insane?"

"Compared to what I've seen, you would've got off lucky." He snarled back.

She glowered up at him. "You, whatever your name is, should show some respect. I would have expected better of a Jedi."

"It's Anakin Skywalker, _ma'am_, and it's time you earned some."

Everyone's eyes were now on the trio standing in the middle of the room, and everyone – even Jev – had to hide their smiles at that last remark of Anakin's.

Olivia – predictably – was not impressed. With one final glare at Ryoo, who cowered still further behind her favourite uncle, she swept gracefully out the room.

Anakin's glare softened as she left the room, and he turned around, kneeling down beside the little girl cowering behind him as she flung her skinny arms around his neck and held him tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. He lifted her easily into his strong arms, and sat down between Padmé and Sola, the latter pulling her eldest daughter into her arms and holding her close, speaking to her soothingly while she stroked her hair. Pooja clambered up onto Anakin's lap, and she too stroked Ryoo's hair. After several moments the little girls sobs quietened, and she turned to face Anakin again, giving him a shaky smile. He grinned back, all traces of that feared Jedi General gone as quickly as they had come.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem," He replied, squeezing her little hand gently in his large flesh and blood one.

"That was really cool, how you caught that coffee." She said, the tears now having stopped. "Do you think I'll ever be able to move that fast? It'll be cool!" The thought of having lightening-fast reflexes like her uncle's cheered her up immensely – then again, it could be the fact that her evil great-grandmother had left the room. Anakin could sense her rage through the Force as she fumed in her bedroom. Oh well. They'd just have to wait and see if she'd cooled off before the morning. It was Jev that he felt sorry for, however. Imagine having to sleep next to that old dragon every night? Must be torture!

"I don't know, Ryoo," Anakin chuckled along with everyone else. "Maybe you will."

The mood lightened considerably after that, and they had great fun talking with Jev, who, it transpired, was nothing like his wife and the two little girls took an instant liking to the elderly man. Anakin could sense a kind heart in him. He always seemed to be in a good mood, and for that Padmé was grateful. She loved her Grandfather to bits. She had always been his favourite, but he, unlike Olivia, liked Sola too. Of course he did, he said, after all, she was his grandchild. He himself didn't know why Olivia didn't like Padmé. She had never told him though as a little girl Padmé had often asked him this very question.

"You know, I have never seen someone stand up to my wife and get away with it." Jev said thoughtfully, staring curiously at Anakin. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever actually seen anyone stand up to her full-stop. Congratulations!"

Anakin grinned, and chuckled. "Thanks very much."

"You know, I recognised you the moment I saw you. I won't pretend that I wasn't surprised to see you here of all places – never would I have dreamed that I would get to meet the Hero With No Fear himself!"

Anakin grimaced. "Yeah, well, it's not that big a deal."

Jev chuckled. "Tell that to the HoloNet and the population of the Republic. And the Separatists." He added as an afterthought. "You're a Galactic war hero, and I don't believe for one moment that my wife didn't recognise you too!"

"Thanks." Anakin said, but with obvious sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The old man smiled. "You don't like that fame?"

"Not really. Get's annoying."

"Mmm, I suppose it would."

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Anakin noticed Pooja nodding off in his lap, her small head resting peacefully on his broad shoulder. He smiled slightly, and stood, lifting the girl easily. Sola followed, carrying Ryoo, and the two of them and Darred carried them to the bedroom that they shared. Anakin left the two parents to tuck them up in bed, and returned to the sitting room where Jev and Padmé were now discussing her wedding. Anakin was pleased to note that his wife was looking considerably happier than she had while her Grandmother had been there. She gave him a dazzling smile as he entered – a smile that he returned as he sat down next to her. The urge to pull her slight frame into his strong arms was almost overwhelming, but he knew he couldn't, as Jev didn't know they were married.

"I couldn't help but notice that you didn't seem particularly happy on your wedding day, Padmé." Jev said to her, care evident in his voice. "Is everything alright in your marriage?"

"Everything is… Everything is perfect, Grandfather." Padmé replied. If he noticed her stammer – which was hard to miss – he didn't comment, just nodded his head and looked at her curiously. She looked away from him, and her gaze rested on Anakin's lean form. A small smile tugged on her lips as her eyes trailed his body. Only at the sound of her mother clearing her throat did she pull herself from her fantasy and focus on the real world.

"Well, I'm off to bed." She said brightly. "See you in the morning." She said to the Jedi, but Anakin caught the hidden meaning in her words, and it was with a smile that he nodded his head wished her goodnight along with everyone else. He would give her a head start and then go up and join her in a bit. They had some serious love-making to attend too.

They spent the next half hour having a laugh with Jev, Anakin keeping half his mind focused on his wife, who – he sensed – was taking a shower. When he sensed that she was out, he waited another five minutes then excused himself and headed up to join her.

He quietly pushed open the bedroom door and shut it behind him. His eyes instantly fell on his wife, who had her back to him, fixing her hair in the long mirror that hung from the wall. She turned, hearing the door click shut behind him, and smiled as she saw his eyes travel over the short robe she wore. She walked slowly, seductively over to their vast bed, and peeled back the folds of her robe, revealing her petit form clad only in sexy, scanty underwear. Anakin growled low in his throat, and pounced on her…

The next morning dawned with the esteemed senator sprawled across the chosen ones broad chest, her head resting over his heart. Smiling, she placed a delicate kiss on his collar bone, and felt him stir under her. Her grin widened as his blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled down at her.

"That was fun." He murmured, running his flesh hand down her spine, making her giggle and clutch him tighter.

"Yes it was!" She agreed, as memories of the night before flooded her mind. "I still can't believe I did all that, though! I mean, my whole family is here!"

Though they wanted nothing more than to stay in bed for a lot longer – they'd probably never leave it if they had their way! – they dressed quickly and headed down for breakfast.

Jev, Jobal, Ruwee, Sola, Darred and Ahsoka were already there when they entered, and Jev raised his eyebrows slightly when they entered together, but didn't comment. He couldn't help but wonder…

"Did you two sleep well?" Jobal asked pleasantly.

Anakin gave her his signature cocky grin. "Sure thing." While Padmé nodded, a slight blush creeping up her neck.

"Do anything embarrassing?" Sola asked, smirking at her little sister.

"Of course not." Padmé replied smoothly.

Sola raised her eyebrows. "How was your morning then?" She asked sweetly.

Anakin chuckled. "Imagine your Grandmothers face if she saw what you did." He teased, while Padmé turned scarlet, and her Grandfather looked on curiously enough.

"What did you do?" Ahsoka asked, oblivious to what they were talking about.

Anakin looked at her scathingly. "Are you really that thick?" He asked. "What do you _think_ we did?"

"Um…" And then realisation hit her, and she pulled a face. "That is just gross."

Anakin shrugged, and nothing more was said on the subject.

Going by the young Togrutan girl's reaction, and the teasing Sola was initiating on her younger sister, Jev thought he had a pretty shrewd idea of what his Granddaughter and the Hero With No Fear had done last night. But he couldn't understand it. She said she was happy in her marriage, yet here she was having one-night-stands with Anakin Skywalker! He didn't know what to think, so he sat in silence for the rest of the meal, listening to the others conversation but not participating. Judging by how Anakin seemed to be a part of the family, he guessed that this had been going on for a while, and that the rest of them knew about it – accepted it. He wondered if Rush knew, and then quickly ruled that out. Of course he mustn't, or he would surely have confronted her. But then again, perhaps he had, and this was why she had seemed hesitant in telling him that her marriage was perfect the night before. Little did he know that she hadn't been referring to Clovis when she had changed what she was going to say about her marriage last night. She had been talking about Anakin. After all, he was all she had ever wanted and needed in life. He was her soul mate, and he had completed her when they married.

But of course, Jev knew nothing of this. He just thought that they were having a fling.

He decided to confront them about it. Question was, who first? The esteemed Senator or the feared Jedi General?

* * *

><p><strong>Scipio<strong>

**Rush Clovis' Estate in the Capital**

Aeyla was bored. But then, that wasn't exactly new. This mission was trying even her vaunted patience. The Clovis' were driving her up the wall. Not Grace though. She had grown close to the young girl, and it was on her that her thoughts drifted to now. There was something different about this girl. She wasn't at all like that rest of her stuck-up family, and she too seemed bored of their constant complaining. She had told her the night before that she longed to escape – to travel the galaxy and see the wonders it possessed – a dream _she_ had possessed since she had been a little girl, apparently.

Grace glanced across the table, and caught Aeyla's eye. She smiled ruefully, and they both shared a small, private, exasperated look as Rush continued to brag about Padmé and how beautiful she was, and how she loved only him. Aeyla couldn't help but roll her eyes at this part, because Padmé was most certainly _not_ Clovis'. But he didn't know that. Aeyla found herself hoping for the day when Padmé would finally be free of this big-headed monster, and able to have her husband sleep next to her when he was on leave from the war. She longed to see her friends happy. To see them so miserable hurt her, as she had been close to Anakin since he had saved her life so may years ago, and Padmé since she first met her as Anakin's young wife.

Standing, she politely excused herself, and walked from the room. She wanted to talk to someone. Anyone. She needed to defuse the tension that this mission was building up inside her.

She'd call her old friend Sara Nabrynski at the temple. Sara was younger than her, and about two years older than Anakin. When you enter the temple, you form strong bonds of friendship that never really break, as was the case for Sara, Anakin and Sara's twin brother Dan. Sara had been in one of the classes that Aeyla had taken to train in Lightsaber combat, and since then they had grown close. Sara was who she needed to speak to. She just hoped she wasn't too busy meditating or away on a mission of her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Varykino<strong>

**Lake Retreat**

**Later that Morning**

Anakin stood on the balcony where he had married his angel, looking out over the lake, absorbed in thought of that day that had changed his life forever, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Dragging himself from the depths of thoughts, he turned to see Jev Naberrie standing behind him. He nodded respectfully, and turned back to the lake that sprawled in front of him. He felt Jev walk over and lean on the railing beside him.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Jev said.

Anakin nodded. "That it is, sir."

"A slight difference to what you're used too, I take it?"

Anakin smiled ruefully. "Slightly."

The stood in silence for a moment, and Anakin could feel Jev's eyes on him, but he didn't turn around. Finally, the old man spoke again.

"Are you messing around my Granddaughter?" He asked bluntly.

Anakin turned slowly towards him, and arched an eyebrow. "Sir?"

"Don't act innocent, kid. I don't care if you are a galactic war hero or not, you keep your hands off my Padmé."

"Who said I had my hands on her in the first place?" Anakin asked, turning back to the lake. Oh, he's good. Jev thought, his temper flaring. It wasn't often Jev got angry, but when he did, it wasn't for some stupid thing. And if someone was destroying his Granddaughter's marriage, then that was definitely a good reason to get mad.

"What are you two talking about?" Padmé asked coming out to join them.

"How he's messing you around behind your husbands back." Her Grandfather's answered, his voice cold, and Padmé felt her blood run cold, in contrast to Jev's blood-boiling.

She turned questioningly to Anakin, who shrugged. He didn't know how much Jev knew.

"Who said he is?" The good thing about Padmé being a politician was that she was a good actor when she needed to be. And she was walking on dangerous ground now. She'd need to navigate extremely carefully.

"I saw you two this morning; do not take me for a fool, Padmé!"

"I never said I did. And what exactly told you that Anakin was 'messing me around' this morning?"

"You came into the kitchen together."

"And that automatically means I'm sleeping with him, does it?"

Jev's cheeks flared an ugly red colour. Not a very flattering look, Anakin thought to himself with a slight smirk at his wife's excellent argument. Who's to say they didn't just meet in the hall on the way down to the kitchen, and enter together? Exactly. There was no solid evidence that they had spent the night making out together.

"No, but it's how you act around each other!"

"I have known Anakin for a very long time, Grandfather." Padmé said, and her voice too was cold now, menacing. "He is one of my oldest and best friends, and I love him. But as a friend. There is nothing between us. Got it? Nothing!" Anakin could tell that his wife was upset, but he could do nothing to comfort her while Jev stood staring at her in shock.

"I…I'm s-sorry, Padmé." He stammered. "I didn't mean…I didn't think…"

"You didn't think before accusing me of adultery?" She demanded her voice still cold and icy. "Or maybe you didn't think that as a Jedi, Anakin CANNOT form attachments? Or maybe-"

"Enough, Senator." Anakin said quietly, seeing that she was about to lose control, and possibly reveal their secret.

She looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "You're right." She said, and her voice was calmer now, quieter. She turned to Jev. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just…stressed."

Jev smiled, and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I know darling, I know. And I'm sorry. I should have know that you would never cheat on Rush. He's a good man." Padmé raised her eyebrows at Anakin over his shoulder, and he had to hide the grin that tugged on the corners of his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Temple<strong>

**Coruscant**

Sara Nabrynski answered on the first ring. She accepted the communication, and – to her surprise and delight – saw the blue figure of Jedi Knight Aeyla Secura rise up out of the grey machine.

"Aeyla! How are you?"

Aeyla smiled. It was good to hear her friend's voice again, even if it was only crackling through speakers. "I'm OK. How about you?"

"I'm great. Trying to keep out the flat for a bit. Dan's, well, being Dan."

"Is there a girl with him?" Aeyla teased, and Sara laughed.

"Probably! But anyway, how's the mission going? Have you heard from Anakin at all? Or has he not even left the bedroom yet?"

Aeyla laughed. "No, he has…"

* * *

><p><strong>Varykino<strong>

**Lake Country**

**On the bank of the Lake**

Olivia hadn't cooled off. She was as pleasant as she could be towards her son, Jobal and favourite Granddaughter, but still didn't like Padmé, and she seemed to think that little Ryoo had tried to scald her on purpose. She glared daggers at Anakin at every opportunity she could. He didn't seem to mind though. He said it was a bit like being back in that nest of Gundarks that Obi-Wan had fallen in a few years previously, before the war had even begun. Everyone laughed at this, and Olivia glared at him more forcefully than every the next time she saw him.

Jev didn't say another word on the subject of Padmé and Anakin, but they knew that he was still watching them, so tried to keep as cool as possible, trying not even be in the same room alone together if they could help it. It pained them to do it, but well, needs must and all that! And after all, there was still the bedroom that night!

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I know I maybe exaggerated Olivia a bit, but I have a cunning plan when it comes to her! (Sort of - it's still needs a bit of fine tuning) More on Jev and his suspicions in the next chapters…<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Here goes…**

**Chapter 11**

**Naboo**

**Varykino**

**Late at Night**

That night Padmé lay in Anakin's arms, her head resting above his heart as his hand stroked her back through her thin nightdress. They had decided that – after the close encounter with Jev – they'd better give sex a rest for a bit, so just held each other.

It was late at night – about half past eleven – and the vast house was quiet and sleepy. The atmosphere was calm and relaxing in their bedroom, the silence broken only by the steady sound of their breathing. But neither Padmé nor Anakin was asleep. Anakin's thoughts centred around the mission he had just come back from, in his minds eye seeing all the lives he had seen cut short right in front of him, and wondering how those peoples loved ones were feeling and doing right now. A lesser man would be mentally scarred after seeing the things Anakin had seen, but Anakin was stronger than that. While he mourned like everyone else for those lives cut short, he was still fully functional, and had no problem helping out in the battlefield, because he knew that someone had to fight, or there would be nothing left to fight for. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that he had learned to live with the horror's he had witnessed, and he knew how to deal with them.

Padmé was thinking about her Grandfather, and his accusations earlier that day. The thing was, he was right. Anakin _was_ messing her around, but as her husband, not a brief fling who her 'husband' didn't know about. Sure, Clovis didn't actually know that she wasn't technically married to him, he just thought he was. But that doesn't matter, Padmé told herself sternly. What matter's is that Grandfather is suspicious. What do I do?

She tightened her arms around her husband, and looked up at his face, which bore that tense look that it did when he was thinking about the war. She never knew exactly what he was thinking at times like this, but she knew it couldn't be anything good. "Ani?" She whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I've been thinking…"

A grin tugged at her husbands lips. "Never a good sign." He said in a solemn voice. She pressed her face into his shoulder to muffle her laughter.

"I'm serious, Ani!" She said, slapping his chest gently while he grinned oh-so-sexily up at her as she propped herself up on her elbow, her head resting in her hand as her other hand traced patterns over his chest.

"OK, OK! What's up?"

"Jev."

"What about him?"

"I think we should tell him."

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "After this morning? And what about Olivia? Do you want to tell her as well?"

Padmé sighed, but shook her head. "No, she wouldn't understand. I don't need her to hate me even more. But…well, it was this morning that made me think that it would be a good idea to tell him. He'd keep our secret, I'm sure he would!" Her voice was eager, and her eyes shone in the darkness.

Anakin looked into her beautiful face that was alight with hope, and sighed. "You really want to tell him, don't you?"

She smiled sadly. "Well, it's just that…see, he always stuck up for me whenever Olivia was really mean, and I love him for that and so much more. He was always good to me, and I'm sure he'd be happy for us."

Anakin smiled. "I understand, Padmé. But we're going to have to think about how best to approach this. You pretty much chewed him out, today."

"Is that a yes?" She asked, excited.

He chuckled. "I guess it is."

"Yay!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him again and giving him an incredibly hungry, open-mouthed kiss full on the lips. His surprise was momentary, and he was soon kissing her back with equal passion. When oxygen deprivation reached it's maximum, they pulled apart, gasping in lungfuls of air, while grinning stupidly at each other, Padmé's cheeks flaming red as it hit her what she had just done.

"Oops." She whispered. "Sorry."

Anakin smiled, and leaned up, pressing a soft, slow kiss on her lips. He pulled back before things became too heated again though, and smiled at her pouting lips. He lightly touched her nose with the tip of a metal finger, and she smiled back.

"So, about your Grandfather…" He murmured, now caressing her cheek.

She moaned shamelessly as his hand came down her back, making quick, practised work of the fastenings down the back of her nightdress.

"He can wait." She said, and dove in, her lips capturing her husbands in their timeless dance.

So much for no sex tonight, she thought to herself as he rolled her under him, loving the glorious weight of him pressing down upon her.

* * *

><p>The next morning they had breakfast with everyone else, each of them absorbed in their own thoughts once again. Breakfast was a rather subdued affair anyway, as Olivia had decided to grace them with her presence, and no one was willing to talk in front of her, for fear that they would set her off on one again. Normally, Anakin would have annoyed her just to lighten the mood, but today he was too preoccupied. They had aggressively negotiated telling Jev last night, and he had won – but then again, he usually did. His wife was just too easy to seduce. It was rather amusing. But he had agreed with her that they would tell Jev, and, unfortunately, said that they would do it today. Question was; 'When?' and 'How?'<p>

He caught Padmé's eye across the table, but quickly looked away. Ahsoka shot him a curious look, so he gave her a reassuring smile of sorts. Satisfied that he was alright, she shrugged and turned back to his meal, while Anakin went back to his brooding.

Jobal's voice brought him surfacing slowly from his thoughts once more.

"So, what is everyone planning to do today?" She asked brightly, trying to ease the tension a little.

Anakin and Padmé's eyes met briefly once again, but again they looked away quickly. Jev raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Then Padmé cleared her throat, and everyone focused on her. "Actually, mother, I wanted to talk to Grandfather." She glanced at Jev. "Is that OK?"

Jev smiled. "Of course it is, my dear. When would you like to talk?"

"Now?"

He nodded. "Of course." He rose from the table, and followed his granddaughter from the room. At the door, she stopped and looked back at Anakin, and he nodded, rising too.

Ahsoka shot him a curious look, but he shook his head, and his voice floated into her mind, but this time she was ready for it. To anyone who didn't know they were communicating telepathically, there was no way to tell.

_We're going to tell Jev_.

_Is that a good idea? Or do you want the Hag to know as well?_

Anakin's lips twitched slightly. _No, Snips, we don't. But he already suspects something. Don't worry about it, we'll be back soon_.

She nodded, and Olivia gave her an odd look, and shifted her chair further from away from her.

Anakin, Padmé and Jev walked out to the balcony where they had had their confrontation the day before. As Anakin had won their 'aggressive negotiations' that night, Padmé was the one that was going to tell her grandfather. She had pondered how best to do it, and had decided that to be completely open, honest and outright would be the best way. She wouldn't tell him everything, of course, just what he needed to know.

They stopped in the exact spot that Anakin and Padmé had shared their wedding vows, and he raised an eyebrow quizzically at her, but she just shook her head.

"Well, dear?" Jev said. "What did you want to tell me?"

"So you know what happened in this exact spot nine months ago?" Padmé asked, her voice slow and careful.

Jev looked puzzled. "Um…should I?"

But Padmé shook her head, and smiled. "Grandfather, you were right. Yesterday, I mean. Anakin _is_ messing me about."

"WHAT! I knew it! How could you do this?" He demanded, squaring up to Anakin – who, again, was a lot taller than him. "How could you mess around a married woman?"

"Yes, Grandfather, I am married." Padmé said calmly, even though her heart was beating out a jive in her ears. "To Anakin. On this balcony, in this exact spot nine months ago, Anakin and I exchanged our vows."

Jev stared at her, his mouth slightly open and his eyes popping out of his head. "Wh…What?"

"I'm married to Anakin Skywalker. My real name is Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker."

Jev continued to gape at the young couple in front of him for a moment. Then he swallowed, and asked; "And Rush? Does he know about this?"

"Of course not." She replied, turning and leaning on the railing, staring out over the beautiful lake that still looked exactly as it had on their wedding day. Untouched by the war that had already ripped so many planets around the Galaxy apart. She hoped it would never affect Naboo as it had so many others.

"Then why did you marry him? Why did you marry both of them?"

"I married Anakin because I love him with all my heart, as I know he loves me. And I was married to him first." She added as an afterthought.

"But that doesn't explain why you decided to marry Rush! How could you do that to such a good man?"

Anakin snorted beside him, and Jev shot him an annoyed look.

"What?" He demanded.

"He ain't a good man." He replied simply.

"Yes well, you would think that, wouldn't you?" He demanded. "He is married to your wife." Anakin just rolled his eyes.

"But he's right, Grandfather," Padmé said softly, turning back to the two men – one old and one young. "He isn't a good man. Sure, he may seem like one, but I've never actually told you the circumstances in which I met up with him again after years, have I?" The question was obviously rhetorical.

Jev looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I only met up with him on the Jedi Council's orders. They needed someone to get close to him, and I was the obvious candidate. I'm trained in combat, and I knew him from the past."

"Why would you need to be trained in combat?"

"Because Clovis was conspiring with the Separatists." She held up a hand to silence Jev's shocked gasp. "I know. I didn't want to believe it either, but it was true. I managed to get the information I needed, but before I could get away, he proposed. The Council told me to accept, because, as his wife, I might be able to turn him back to the Republic. Anyway, I managed, and I've had to put up with him ever since."

They were all quiet for a few moments, then Jev asked; "But how do you do it? I mean, you have two husbands, right?" Padmé nodded. So, how do you…you know…spend time with Anakin?"

Padmé chuckled. "There are more places we can meet up other than my apartment, though that is where we do normally. Dorme and Teckla help get rid of Clovis for a night so Anakin can come home for a bit from the war." She smiled softly at her husband, who grinned back.

"Oh." Silence again. Then; "Isn't it hard? I mean, with Anakin always away fighting?" He shot Anakin an accusing look.

"You think I _want_ to be constantly fighting for my – and others – life? You think I like the idea of leaving my wife behind and not seeing her for weeks on end? Because I don't. I hate it. Every soldier hates it. You may hear otherwise, but we aren't all trigger happy. Only a select few who don't have two brain cells to speak about are." He added bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I have an interesting plot lined up, I just have to figure out how to get there. Bear with me… <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Guy's…I'm back! Plz read on for what I hope will be the connecting chapter to this interesting if a little ragged-around-the-edges plot I have simmering away in my brain…**

**Anyway, I do not own Star Wars – darn!**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

With Jev now in on their secret, Anakin and Padmé were able to be more relaxed about the fact that they were married. It didn't matter that Olivia didn't know, because she was hardly ever around. By day they didn't show their love physically – Padmé just leaned into him when they sat and talked and laughed as a family, and little things like that. They didn't kiss in front of the others, but at night…at night they pleasured each other till the early hours of the morning, got a couple of hours sleep, then did it all over again. This continued for three days without fail – Aeyla called again on the second day, but neither she nor Anakin had anything new to report on the Padmé/Clovis life-threatened situation, so it was a relatively short conversation.

On the fourth day, however, their routine changed with a surprise. The surprise arriving in the form of Jacko, Ruwee's younger brother, and both Sola and Padmé's favourite uncle (they had three uncle's in total, but Jacko was Ruwee's only brother – Jobal had two. Brothers, but they were both a bit boring, too serious. They loved them to bits, but you just couldn't beet Uncle Jacko – he was the life and soul of the party.

It was early in the morning when the doorbell rang. Dorme answered it, but she didn't recognise the man in front of her. And, given the threat to Padmé's life, she was a little wary.

"Can I help you, Sir?" She asked politely.

The aged man in front of her smiled widely, revealing perfectly white, perfectly straight teeth. "Why yes, I suppose you can." He had a trustworthy face, and his voice was deep and reassuring. "I'm looking for Ruwee Naberrie. I'm Jacko, by the way. Jacko Naberrie. I was invited here, but didn't think I could make it. I could, but you can probably see that." He added with another wide smile.

Dorme nodded, not entirely believing his story. She led the man through the house to the sitting room, where everyone – bar Olivia – sat talking. They were all quiet as they entered, everyone's eyes on Jacko.

Padmé and Sola both shot up out of their seats and ran to hug him, both smiling widely.

"Uncle!" Padmé exclaimed. "We didn't know you were coming!"

Jacko laughed, and pressed a light kiss to her temple. "I didn't think I'd make it." He admitted. "But here I am!"

He looked around the room, and was surprised to see The Hero With No Fear sitting there, watching him carefully – gauging his every action, a slight edge in his eyes. Jacko swallowed. Having Anakin Skywalker around would make his job that little bit harder. He had heard all the stories. This man was a legend throughout the entire Galaxy – everyone in the Republic and the Separatist Alliance knew his name. Jacko knew vaguely what he was capable of, and it was a lot more than he himself was able to do.

Seated next to Anakin was a young Togruta girl, who had a slight crease in her brow as she too studied him. Ahsoka didn't know what it was, but there was something different about this man. At the touch of Anakin's hand on her arm, she followed him out the room, leaving the family to their reunion.

Anakin led her out onto a wide balcony, and leaned against it, his back to the Lake as he faced her. "You sensed it?" He asked, frowning slightly.

She nodded. "There's something different about him." She told her master. "But I don't know what. What did you sense?" She knew her master was incredibly strong in the Force – and he was defiantly more in tune with it than she was. If she had sensed something wrong with this man, then he definitely had.

Anakin's frown deepened slightly. "He's hiding something – deceit. I wonder…" His voice trailed off as his eyes focused on something far away that Ahsoka couldn't see.

She rolled her eyes. "Galaxy to Anakin, is anyone there?" She teased.

He shook himself slightly, and grinned back at her, but the shadow of whatever it was he was thinking was still there in his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't trust him." Her master said. "Don't let too much slip. Make it sound as though we are only here on leave from the war, as we needed a break. And do _not_ let him know that me and Padmé are married."

Ahsoka nodded, her expression now serious. "I would never do that, Master." She told him solemnly. "She's good for you. I wouldn't do that to either of you."

Anakin smiled gratefully, then sighed. "I suppose we'd better get back, then. Come on." And once again, he led her back to the sitting room, where everyone was now seated again, and conversing happily with Jacko. Padmé gave them a wide smile as they entered, oblivious to the mistrustful glance that Ahsoka couldn't help but shoot at Jacko in her blissful surprise at seeing her favourite Uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know it was short, but it was a linking chapter. There will be action in the next chapter, I promise! And it will be posted sooner than this one was! Sorry about the wait.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Action time! Plz read and review!**

**Once again, I regret to inform you that I do not own Star Wars.**

**Anyway…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

While everyone was relaxing in the sitting room shortly after Jacko's arrival, he excused himself, saying that he needed to use the toilet.

But Jacko didn't head for the toilet. Instead, he headed to the comm. unit in the secluded room on the far side of the hose, far away from the sitting room, so he had ne fear of being overheard.

He punched in the contact code, and waited until the person he was contacting answered.

After a few seconds, a figure rose out of the machine, running his hand through short, bristly hair that Jacko knew to be blonde, but was blue just now.

Dan Alloto.

"What?" He demanded. "Can't this wait? I'm a little busy."

"No luck finding the Nubian senator, then?" Jacko asked calmly, ignoring the murderous look his contact sent him. To describe the two men as friends would be a bit of a stretch. They didn't much like each other – they were too alike. You see, under the mask of the jolly, fun single man that Jacko portrayed, he actually had a devious, cunning mind that he put to good use for the Separatists. He and Dan tolerated each other for the sake of their jobs. Jacko passed information from the Republic to the Separatists, information that Dan used to track down whoever it was that he had been ordered to kill or kidnap. He didn't care what he was asked to do, as long as he was paid big for it. The same could be said for Jacko.

"What do you think?" Dan snapped sarcastically. "Of course I haven't! She isn't with her husband – he travelled to Scipio Second Class the other day, with only some Twi'Lek chick. His wife wasn't with him."

"I dare say that 'chick' was the Jedi Assigned to protect him. There's two where Amidala is."

Dan's eyes widened, and Jacko could tell that he now had his full attention. "You know where she is?"

"Of course."

"Where?"

"At the Lake retreat that her family owns in the Lake Country on Naboo."

Dan nodded, and scribbled down the co-ordinates as Jacko calmly recited them to him. When he was finished, he double checked them, thanked Jacko, and hung up, leaving to get his things before setting off for Naboo A.S.A.P.

Smiling evilly to himself, Jacko returned to the sitting room. He could feel Skywalker's eyes on him as he sat down next to his mother – whose mood had improved immensely since her youngest son had arrived. It made him slightly uncomfortable to feel that electric-blue gaze on him, and he was relieved when the young man turned away, leaving Jacko to study him. He didn't look much more than early-twenties – and that was stretching it. The scar down his right eye and the darkness in those eyes caused by the war made him look older than he was. Jacko knew that he was barely twenty years old. He couldn't imagine a man of twenty ever doing some of the things that this man had done, much less a man of nineteen. For Anakin Skywalker had only been nineteen years old when the war had started and he had been assigned a squadron of Clone Troopers to lead into battle. Jacko knew that it was only a month or two ago that he had turned twenty, but he didn't know exactly when. All he knew was that he had been on a mission at the time. A mission to procure a peace treaty between the Republic and a vital planet which now supplied their army with supplies that they needed. He also knew that Padmé had been the senator who had been sent to negotiate said treaty, and the Anakin had merely been her bodyguard. But that was the extent of his knowledge. What his knowledge didn't tell him was that a certain young Jedi had recently placed a tracking beacon on his ship, following his hunch that Jacko couldn't be trusted.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, after a light, laughter-filled lunch, and explosion outside shook the whole house, as blaster fire reigned in through the sitting room window, showering the place in glass and causing mayhem, as the children started crying and Olivia started screaming.<p>

Anakin was on his feat instantly, his Lightsaber flashing into life as he deflected the blaster bolts, Ahsoka not far behind.

"Get out of here!" He yelled over his shoulder, flashing to Olivia's side and deflecting the bolt that would have hit where her head had been only moments before he pushed her out of the way. "Stay down, and get to the safe room."

The others didn't need to be told twice. They followed Padmé as she ran down a long corridor, and then down the stairs to the cellar. They then huddled in a group, Padmé with a hysterical Pooja in her arms, while Sola held Ryoo, both trying desperately to calm the two screaming little girls. But nothing would work.

Jobal glanced across at Padmé as she crouched next to her husband, and saw that her youngest daughters beautiful face was taughnt and drawn with tension as she repeatedly glanced up at the ceiling, where the sounds of the battle above escalated. Jobal could now hear pounding footsteps and more smashing glass. She winced as she thought of the state the beautiful house would be in if they got out of this.

Jacko was the least worried. He knew that he wasn't in any danger, although, if Skywalker found out that it was him who had revealed his nieces location, he'd hate to think what he would do to him. He knew the boy wasn't an average Jedi – he wasn't as restrained as the others, some of whom had never even killed anyone. But Skywalker had. Skywalker had killed many people – though admittedly in battle, when it was a choice between kill to survive, or be killed and leave your troops to defend for themselves. Luckily for him, Jacko didn't know about the time Anakin had lost control on Tantooine, as, if he knew Anakin was capable of that, he would be quaking in his boots.

* * *

><p>Up above, the battle had escalated as reinforcements arrived to help out those who Anakin and Ahsoka had already defeated.<p>

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled, pointing out the window to show him where what had to be a whole battalion of super battle-droids were breaking down the front door. Her master nodded, still deflecting bolts at lightening speed. With a carefully aimed deflection, he hit the man who was firing at him, and he fell with a strangled yell. Anakin ran past his Padawan, and intercepted the droids as they began to file into the house. The good thing about them deciding to use the front door was that they had to enter single-file, so it was easy for the two Jedi to cut them down as they stepped through.

As quickly as it had started, the battle was over, and Anakin and Ahsoka had the survivors against the wall and held at Lightsaber point as they asked the all important question:

"Who told you where to find the Senator?" Anakin's voice dripped with power and hatred. Ahsoka thought she could see a touch of the Sith in his eyes as they interrogated their prisoners. She shifted slightly, and one of the prisoners eyes flashed to her. She moved her light-saber closer to his throat. He swallowed.

"Answer him." She snarled, her momentary worry at Anakin dissolving as she too let her hatred wash over her.

The man was breathing heavily; sweat pouring down his face as he seemingly wasn't able to tear his eyes away from the lightsabers trained on him and his fellow survivors.

Then he looked up at Anakin and stammered; "J-J-Jacko N-Naberrie."

Anakin's face palled alarmingly, as his and Ahsoka's eyes met – both realising at the same time that Jacko and Padmé were locked in the cellar, and who knew if he would mind killing other members of his family to finish the job.

"Ahsoka, contact the temple. Tell them what happened, and ask them to send back-up." Anakin's voice was tight with worry, but he still glared at the prisoners when one of them moved, trying to free himself of the rope that Ahsoka had found and tied them up with. "And I wouldn't do that unless you'd like to be impaled." He told the man sharply, who slumped back down, and cowered back from Anakin's menacing gaze.

Ahsoka ran from the room, and signalled the temple. She returned barely three minutes later, to find them all in the same position as before.

"They're sending back-up now." She informed her master. "Shouldn't take more than ten minutes maximum. There's a Naboo police squad not that far away.

Ten silence filled minutes later, in which the prisoners cowered, and Anakin and Ahsoka conversed mentally and glowered, a squad of five or six men entered, all carrying guns which they trained on the prisoners as soon as they saw them.

"General Skywalker, what happened?" The tallest of the men asked – he was obviously the leader.

"These men and the droids attacked. The senator and her family are down in the safe room. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a lead that we must investigate immediately."

Together, Master and Padawan raced down to the cellar. Anakin threw open the door, as everyone started hurling questions at them. But Anakin had eyes only for the eerily quiet Jacko. His Lightsaber flashed into life once more, and pointed itself at Jacko's throat. Everyone stopped talking at once, their eyes on the two Jedi with their lightsabers trained on Jacko.

"What's going on?" Olivia demanded, breaking the silence.

"He's a traitor, is what's going on." Anakin replied, and Padmé could hear that feared general again.

Everyone turned to Jacko, stunned.

"He's lying." Olivia said, but her resolve faltered at the smirk on Jacko's face. "Isn't he?"

"No, Mother, he is not." His smirk widened as he leered at Anakin. "Took you long enough. You fell for my saintly act! Ha! Wait till Count Dooku hears how easily led you are!"

"Actually, I didn't." Anakin interrupted.

Jacko faltered. "Didn't what?"

Now it was Anakin who was smirking. "Fall for your 'saintly act'. I sensed something was different about you the moment I saw you. And so did Ahsoka."

Jacko smiled wickedly. "Well, aren't you a clever boy." He sneered. "What are you, twenty one, twenty two? A little young to be a soldier, don't you think?"

"Twenty, actually." Anakin replied, his voice conversational, yet his Lightsaber still pointed at the mans head.

Jacko's eyes widened. "Bloody hell! I knew you were young, kid, but I didn't know how young!" Then he shrugged. "But I know your weakness."

Anakin just raised his eyebrows.

"You are a slave. It doesn't matter that you were freed, you still have your chip."

Anakin realised what was about to happen as Jacko pulled out a small, grey cylinder with a red button on top. "No-!" He yelled, but it was too late. Jacko pressed the button, and Anakin's Lightsaber fell from his hand as the electromagnetic pulse from the device hit his chip, and spasms of electricity rocketed through his body, forcing him to his knees as he gasped for breath. Out the corner of his eye he saw Jacko run off, and, when the electric shocks finally stopped, he knew that he had got away. The pulse had affected everything electrical in the room while it was activated, including his arm. It continued to spark as Darred helped him to his feet, wincing slightly as one final charge coursed through his body.

He leaned heavily on his brother-in-law, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes and attempted to slow his heart beat.

"What was that?" Olivia asked in a small voice, her legendary temper gone, replaced with a quiet fear as she regarded this young, strong, battle-hardened man in front of her who had just been severely weakened by God only knows what.

Padmé approached her husband as he leaned against the stone wall, and looked at him anxiously. "Are you OK?" She asked softly.

He nodded, and opened his eyes. "C'mon." He muttered, and he led the way out of the dark cellar and up the staircase.

He felt a little hand slip into his flesh one, and, looking down, saw little Pooja gazing up at him, a worried frown creasing her cute little face. He smiled reassuringly at her. He then felt a little hand slide into his metal arm, but Ryoo quickly withdrew it with a yelp of pain as a spark of electricity shot through her hand. Anakin smiled apologetically down at her, and she smiled shakily back.

"I'll fix it later." He promised.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Let me know what you thought. I've had to alter my original plan slightly, because it would have contradicted another story I have in progress that I haven't yet posted to Fan Fiction as I need to write the prequel to it – these stories come directly after this one. Anyway, I'll update again as soon as I can.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go then. And I have decided to possibly merge my 'prequel' story that I mentioned with this one, so that is easier for me – and for you if you decide to read the rest of the series I'm writing!**

**Any suggestions to what I should call the series, by the way? All suggestions welcome!**

**Chapter 14**

Everyone except the two Jedi immediately began to clean up the aftermath of the previous battle. They worked in silence, only speaking when communication was absolutely necessary.

They had all changed infinitesimally after that experience – an experience that to most of them was unique – but, perhaps the most changed was Olivia. Where before she had been haughty and temperamental, she was now quiet and subdued. The news that her son was a traitor, and had sold her granddaughters whereabouts to the people who wanted her dead, not to mention the fact that there had just been a battle right over her head, had hit her hard. Although she was never all that nice to Padmé, she still loved her in her own, twisted way. And _seeing_ the proof that someone wanted Padmé dead was easier to believe than being told so. She hadn't believed any of them when she had been told of the treat to her granddaughters' life. Now she felt like a fool, and resolved to make it up to her family. She felt different. This feeling was new to her. It was a sort of pleasant tingling in her stomach as she thought of how Anakin and Ahsoka had successfully defeated the attackers. She liked like the strange, new, unfamiliar feeling.

It was gratitude.

Why weren't Anakin and Ahsoka helping clear up, you may be asking? Well, I'll tell you.

They were preparing the ship. Yep. Ahsoka had been pissed at Jacko's escape and had thought that they would never find him again, so Anakin told her about putting a tracking device on his ship. She had been slightly pissed that he hadn't told her, but she quickly forgave him and helped ready the ship. She couldn't fail to notice that her master was moving slower than usual, and she could still see the outline of pain in his blue eyes.

She stopped him as he waked past, placing her hand gently on his flesh arm. "Fix your arm." She told him. It wasn't an order, but there was still a certain amount of authority in her voice. "I can finish the ship."

He nodded, and smiled gratefully before sitting down in the passenger's chair in the cockpit and opening up the circuitry in his mechanical arm. Ahsoka sat down in the Pilots chair and ignited the engines. Anakin told her the code for the tracking device, and she homed in on it while he worked on his arm. It didn't take long.

**Sorry it's so short, I really am, but I encountered some problems with my laptop, mainly that it hasn't been working. I thought I'd lost everything, but, luckily, I haven't. Sorry about the delay. The next chapter (I hope) will be longer, and I will try to get it to you as quickly as I can. **

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Sorry again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, here we go again…**

**Chapter 15**

**Somewhere in the deep realms of space**

"Where do you suppose he's headed?" Ahsoka asked to the room in general, not really caring if anyone answered or not.

It was six long hours since they had readied the ship and collected Padmé. Six long hours since they had set off on this pointless quest after a man who had disappeared into the realms of the unknown…No, that wasn't right, Ahsoka told herself sternly. It wasn't a pointless quest, they were tracking the man who was out to kill a senator, and he hadn't disappeared, because her master had placed a tracking beacon on his ship. Genius, she had thought at the time.

What she hadn't thought that IT WOULD TAKE SO BLOODY LONG!

"No idea." Anakin replied. He too, sounded tired, though that was probably due to the fact that he had been severely electrocuted almost seven hours ago.

Ahsoka sighed in exasperation, and turned to look out a big, blank NOTHING.

Padmé watched her, then shook her head, knowing that nothing she could say would do any good to ease the young Padawan's mood, so she turned instead to her husband. He looked paler than usual, and, considering his normally tanned skin, that we slightly worrying.

"You should get some rest." She said softly, not really believing that he would go.

To her surprise and delight, however, he nodded and stood up. "I guess I could use some." He sounded exhausted. "Wake me if you need me." And he left the cockpit, heading, Padmé knew, towards the bedroom that the two of them shared at the back of the Naboo Star Skiff, leaving her alone with Ahsoka.

She walked over and took the seat next to the young Togrutan girl who was normally so full of energy, but who now sat deflated and tired in front of her.

"Ahsoka? Are you alright?" Stupid question, Padmé.

The young girl sighed, and smiled slightly at her friend. She really did love Padmé – she was there for her when she most needed someone, whether to talk to or cry to, it didn't matter: Padmé was always there for her. That is, when they were actually on the same planet of each other – not something that occurred too often given the war. But that didn't matter. Ahsoka knew that Padmé would help her if she needed it, however far apart they were. She wondered how her friend and her master coped. After all, it couldn't be easy being apart for so long, and not having much time together even when Anakin returned from war. She supposed that that just made their reunions all the better. _Don't even go there, Ahsoka. He is your master, and she is your friend. You are _not_ thinking about what they get up to a night behind closed doors! Urgh!_

Instead, she nodded, smiling at her friend. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Padmé smiled slightly, though she too was looking tired and strained. "Just that you seem…off."

The two women looked at each other for a moment, and then dissolved into giggles.

"No, seriously, Padmé," Ahsoka said, hiccupping herself out of laughter and wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Good. Now, you could do with getting some rest yourself."

Ahsoka grinned. "Alright, but only if you promise that you will too."

Padmé laughed to herself. "Alright, alright! I promise! Now, go before I make you!"

Laughing, Ahsoka excited the room, soon followed by Padmé, still chuckling quietly.

Padmé opened the door to her and her husbands bedroom quietly, and moved in as silently as she could, closing the door with a soft _click_. The room was in darkness, and she could hear Anakin's soft, even breathing coming from the bed. Smiling softly, she slipped off her shoes and slipped into bed next to him, nestling up to his chest, which, she noticed with regret, was still clad in his shirt. She loved it when he slept without his shirt, but she supposed that he didn't do that while away on duty, and this was a mission, she supposed. Although, she hadn't bothered to get undressed either, so she couldn't blame Anakin for not either.

Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and drifted into a shallow sleep punctured with the sound of blasters over head and two screaming girls, a man laughing manically as he watched her husband twist and writhe in pain as electric currents rocketed through her body…

She awoke at the touch of her husband gently shifting off his chest and sitting up, before swinging his long legs out of bed and stretching. He glanced down as she stirred and opened her hazel eyes lazily, and smiled his sleepy, sexy half smile at her.

"Good morning." He murmured, reaching down and stroking her soft, _soft_ cheek. She smiled back.

"Morning." She sleepily replied, captivated in those gorgeous blue eyes. She stood gracefully, and glanced down at her crumpled green summer dress. She laughed slightly. "I guess I'd better change."

Anakin smiled, and kissed her cheek before leaving.

He made his way through to the cockpit to check on their progress, and found Ahsoka already there. She smiled as he came in. He was pleased to see that she was looking better than yesterday.

"Hey. You look better."

"So do you," He replied, taking the pilots chair, as she sat in the co-pilots chair, studying all the tracking and flying instruments in front of her.

"How we doing?" He asked, swivelling his seat round so that he faced her, lounging in it, looking more relaxed than Ahsoka had seen him in a while. She was glad.

"Well, he's still on the move, if that's what you mean. Still in hyperspace. He'd better hurry up and get bloody out of it if he doesn't want to fall off the end of the effin' galaxy." She huffed.

Anakin chuckled. "Your language is appalling." He didn't really seem to care much though.

"Everything I know, I learned from you, master." She replied sweetly.

"Oh, if only that were true." He said, laughing.

"What?"

"The amount of times me and Obi-Wan had this conversation? Déjà-vu."

"What's déjà-vu?" Padmé asked, entering the cockpit and taking the spare passenger seat. She had changed into the red and brown jump-suit she wore when she was on a mission that was more likely to have gun-fights than political negotiations.

Anakin smiled. "Nothing. Just having a similar conversation to the one me and Obi-Wan used to have. Still do, actually."

Padmé chuckled. "Which one? The one where you're reckless and irresponsible, or the one where you're going to be the death of him, or – "

"None of them." Anakin interrupted, laughing.

At that moment, there was a beeping from the screen in front of Ahsoka, and they all turned to look at her as she studied it, her eyes widening and a grin spreading across her face.

"He's out of hyperspace. Above…Tantooine?" She sounded confused.

Anakin swore in Huttese, and ran his flesh hand through his unruly hair. "You're sure?" He asked, his voice strained slightly. Ahsoka understood why, having heard his story, but she still couldn't resist sending him a sardonic look.

"Of course I'm sure." She snapped, but softened, and studied the instruments again. "We're coming out of hyperspace now."

They all looked through the viewing-portal as the blue lines of hyperspace faded away, and all gasped in unison as four heavily armed Separatist war-ships appeared in front of them.

"Get us out of here!" Padmé said, as her husband spun his chair back to the flight controls and disengaged the auto-pilot.

Too late. They all felt the ship shudder as they were caught in a tractor beam, and the ship was slowly pulled into the nearest – and biggest – war-ship.

**Not as long as I was going to do, but I figured this was a good cliff-hanger to leave you guys with! Soz!**

**Please leave reviews – they're always welcome!**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**


	16. Chapter 16

**How is it so far? Plz R&R!**

**Sadly, I still don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

They had to move quickly as the ship was slowly pulled aboard the massive cruiser, grabbing weapons that were easily portable – Padmé a hand blaster, Ahsoka her green lightsaber and Anakin his Lightsaber and a hand blaster. Just in case.

They quickly made their way through the ship, taking up defensive positions to defend themselves in an unavoidable attack.

But they didn't stand a chance.

Expecting droids, the three friends were caught off guard when, instead of the droids, a reddish gas twisted in through the slowly opening gangway. Looking out, Anakin saw various people wearing gas-masks. People he really didn't want to see right now. They were surrounded by droids, all of whom had their weapons trained on the Nubian ship.

_Shit!_ Was the last thought that passed through Anakin's mind as his Lightsaber dropped from his hand and he fell to the ground, unconscious in seconds because of the gas.

* * *

><p>Anakin awoke god knows how long later, chained to the wall by his wrists and ankles in a holding cell. Padmé and Ahsoka weren't there.<p>

He groaned as he groggily opened his eyes, his head pounding as an after effect of whatever goddamn gas that was. As his brain pulled itself from it's grogginess, he gradually became aware of his surroundings, then, suddenly, he was wide awake and alert.

Padmé.

Ahsoka.

Where the _hell_ were they? Where the hell was _he_? He winced as he tried to move his head. Maybe movement wasn't such a good idea right now, he figured. He closed his eyes again, and was pleased to find that the chains tying him to the cell wall weren't Force-draining. He hated those things. He decided that meditation might help here, so, though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he closed his eyes again and let himself become one with the Force, allowing it to take over his body and mind, clear his mind of the fog that still clouded it slightly. He would never admit it to anybody, but it helped.

He was pulled from his meditation by the sound of the door to his cell opening. Slowly, unwillingly, he opened his eyes and saw two of his least favourite people in the Galaxy step in, flanked by two super battle-droids.

Assajj Ventress and Count Dooku.

He grunted in frustration. "What the fuck do you want?" He snarled.

Ventress smiled maliciously, while the Count kept a completely straight face, devoid of all emotion.

"Now, now Skywalker. What sort of language is that to against you hosts?" The Count drawled.

"Hosts? Yeah right. So, what. The. Fuck. Do. You. _Want_?"

Ventress let out a mad cackle of glee, and Dooku held up a hand to silence her. He then motioned to the droids, who walked over and held his arms more firmly against the wall. Like he'd have been able to get out of the chains anyway. He felt a strange sense of foreboding. No good could come of this. He suddenly felt exposed, vulnerable with his arms and legs chained down, unable to defend himself.

Then Ventress swung her fist, catching his in the stomach, and his breath came out in a _whoosh_! He barely had time to recover, however, when Dooku's fist connected with his jaw and his head snapped back with the force of the blow, hitting off the wall behind him.

As the beating continued, Anakin withdrew into his mind. This numbed the pain a little, but he knew that it would come on full force as soon as they left – sooner, if he wasn't careful.

Focusing his mind as hard as he could in the face of the beating, he concentrated with all his might on Ahsoka's mind, desperately trying to project his thoughts to her.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was locked in a cell with Padmé. Unlike Anakin, however, neither of them was bound to the wall. Instead, their wrists were bound together, and they were chained together at the waist (like Anakin, Obi-Wan and Dooku in <em>Bombad General<em>).

Neither of them was hurt, but they both felt a little stiff. Padmé groaned as she stirred, and hauled herself up into a sitting position next to the newly awakened Ahsoka.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

Padmé nodded, then instantly regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit her and she had to close her eyes quickly and steady herself before she keeled over. Once the dizziness had passed, she smiled at a concerned looking Ahsoka. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"Fine, fine," Ahsoka waved the question off. "Are you sure? Because Master Skywalker would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

Padmé laughed lightly. "I'm sure, Ahsoka. And he would never forgive _me_ if anything happened to if anything happened to _you_. So, are _you_ sure?"

Ahsoka gave a slight chuckle. "Of course I'm sure. And he'd have to forgive _you_. I mean, you _are_ married."

The two of them dissolved into giggles for a few moments, before they suddenly remembered where they where.

"Um, speaking of Anakin…where is he?" Padmé asked, worry evident in her voice.

Ahsoka frowned. "I don't know." She admitted, and felt ashamed as she saw the faint trace of disappointment in her friends' eyes. Of course Padmé was worried about her husband, and would cling to any lifeline that told her that he was alright – or even where he was. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking down at her crossed legs.

She felt a gentle finger under her chin, coaxing her head up. She looked into Padmé's brown, brown eyes as she smiled softly at the young Padawan in front of her.

"Don't be." She said softly. "He'll be fine. He can look after himself, after all."

Ahsoka nodded, a faint grin stretching across her face. Yes, Anakin could certainly look after himself – he'd certainly proved that since she'd met him. And not just himself. He was one of the best soldiers she knew, and he always got his troops back home – with minimal casualties. He'd saved her life on more occasions than one. If only she could return the favour. And then it hit her.

"I'll see if I can find him through the Force!"

There was no arguing with the determined Padawan, so Padmé nodded.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, and allowed the Force to take over her. She concentrated on Anakin, and his thoughts immediately filled her mind.

_Finally!_

_What?_

_I've been trying to reach you._

_Why weren't you able to? You usually are._

_It's a little difficult in these circumstances._

There was something off even in her master's thought-voice. She frowned, and concentrated harder. Pain.

_Master, are…are you alright?_ Her voice shook slightly.

_Bloody brilliant._ That's a no, then.

_What's happening? Where are you?_

_In a cell. Dooku and Ventress are with me._

Oh. That wasn't good.

_Torture._ It wasn't a question. She knew it to be true as a chill set into her bones and she shivered, imagining what her master was going through.

_FUCK!_ He yelled the curse in his mind, and she knew that he didn't want to give the Sith the satisfaction of seeing that they'd got to him.

_Master! What's happening?_

_What do you think?_ Even his thoughts were sarcastic. Jesus, was the man not bothered?

_Um, weapons, or no weapons?_

_None._

That at least was a relief.

Another jolt of pain rocketed through Ahsoka's body as Anakin's sustained a particularly hard blow. He grunted in pain, then concentrated the best he could on his Padawan, but she could tell that he wouldn't be able to keep the connection up much longer, not at the rate the torture was going.

_Ahsoka…_

_Yeah?_

_Padmé…get her…_out_. Quickly. I don't…know…how much longer…I can …last. _

_Master! We'll get you out!_

_No! Padmé…get her out…I don't matter. You do…You and Padmé. Escape. I'll…be fine…_

And he was gone: she could no longer hear his thoughts. Ahsoka tried frantically to connect with him again, but it was no use.

She sighed, and opened her eyes.

Padmé was watching her, concern and a little hope burning in her eyes. "What is it?"

"He's…He's being tortured." Padmé gasped. "I don't know why. He…he didn't say. He said…He said that we…we have to…we have to…" She tried to speak, but was overcome with emotion as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Padmé pulled the young girl into her arms, and held her as she cried, unable to stop the stray tears that trickled silently down her own cheeks.

They stayed like that for a good five minutes, before Ahsoka managed to hiccup herself back to sanity. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, and smiled shakily up at her dearest friend.

Padmé stroked her cheek gently – it was slightly awkward as her wrists were still bound together, and smiled back.

"What did he say?" She asked, her tone gentle and soothing.

"He said to get out. He said that…that he didn't matter, and that I was to get you out of here. Get myself out of here. And…and to leave him." She finished in a small voice – barely more than a whisper.

Padmé's eyes filled with unshed tears again, and she turned away from Ahsoka, closing her eyes briefly, before opening them again. She turned and smiled at her.

"Well, I suppose we'd better come up with an escape plan, then."

* * *

><p>Dooku and Ventress beat Anakin until he was sore all over and he could swear he heard a crack as the Count drove his knee hard into his chest, cracking one of his ribs. He was going to be black and blue all over, and his lips had burst. But he knew that it wasn't the last he'd see of them on this little 'trip'. There was plenty more torture still to come.<p>

He just hoped Ahsoka and Padmé could get out before they were hurt. He needed to know they were safe. He could take anything the stupid Sith threw at him, as long as they were alright.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Plz leave a review and let me know what you thought!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go again…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

One of the great things about Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker was that whenever she was on a mission that could get violent she always carried a lock pick.

They were out of their chains in no time – and just in time as well.

No sooner had the last of the shackles fallen off them than they heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside their room. Clanking, clanging footsteps.

Droids.

They exchanged a wide eyed gaze, and Ahsoka motioned Padmé to get behind the door. Each stood at a different side of the door, flattened against the wall so that the droids wouldn't spot them as soon as they entered.

The door slid open with a hiss, and two regular, boring battle-droids stepped in.

"Hey. Where'd they go?" One asked.

"Maybe we got the wrong cell. Come on." The other replied.

They turned to leave, but at that moment Ahsoka darted out of her hiding place and Force-pushed the nearest one against the wall. Padmé quickly grabbed the blaster it had dropped, and promptly shot them both. They exchanged grins, and then got back to business.

"Let's go." Ahsoka said, picking up the second blaster and leading the way down the long corridor full of cells. They moved stealthily, their footsteps lithe and quiet.

Ahsoka stopped suddenly, and Padmé nearly walked into her. She didn't need to be a Jedi to feel the excitement radiating off the young girl.

"What?" She whispered.

"Master Skywalker! We can get him out!"

But Ahsoka's excitement was short lived as she caught sight of Padmé's doubtful expression. "What?"

Padmé sighed. "It's just… Anakin said to get out of here. We don't even know if he's on this level. And besides, he's probably still being…tortured." Her voice trailed off and she winced, imagining her husband having the shit kicked out of him by two highly dangerous Sith.

Ahsoka looked at her comfortingly, and sighed. "You're right." She placed a hand on Padmé's arm, and waited until the older woman raised her head and met her eyes. "I'm sorry." There was a lot of meaning behind those words, and Padmé seemed to pick up on them. She gave Ahsoka a shaky smile, and they set off again, heading towards the hanger bay.

* * *

><p>Anakin wasn't being beaten. Dooku and Ventress had left almost five minutes ago now, so he sat leaning with his back against the wall and his eyes closed, breathing heavily. He hoped that Ahsoka and Padmé could make it out alright.<p>

As he gradually regained control of his mind, he began to feel the pain more and more. He let out a sharp intake of breath as the pain from his cracked rib caught up with him, and his hand flew to his chest. They had untied his wrists and ankles from the wall – he was now only tied by one ankle, a long chair coiling out of the wall so that he was able to move around a little. Not that he felt much like doing that anyway.

His mind drifted back to a conversation he had had with the council after returning from that Godforsaken planet that they had been stranded on not so long ago…

_He entered the council room to find seated the entire council, including his old friend and mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi._

"_Welcome, young Skywalker." The miniature Grand Master Yoda had spoke up first. _

_Anakin had bowed. "You wished to speak with me?" He inquired._

"_Yes," It was Mace Windu who had spoken this time, and Anakin turned his electric blue gaze on him. "We have received word that the Separatists have gained some valuable information on the Hutt space lanes that could shatter our use of them."_

"_What does this have to do with me?"_

"_We are telling most Jedi who spend a lot of time fighting on the front-lines," Master Plo Koon interjected, but it was not an offense against Anakin, more a statement. "We hope that, if the chance arises, one of you will be able to retrieve the information, and, if it comes to it, destroy it."_

Anakin was brought violently back to the present as a sharp pain shot through his side again.

The information. Perhaps…

If he got out of here, then there may be a slight chance that he could get that information, then this trip wouldn't have been a complete failure. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was the beginnings of one, and Anakin let his mind drift back into the Force, allowing it to flow through him and numb the pain of his various injuries while his mind got to work on formulating a plan.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Padmé could see their ship. It was secured only by five boring old battle-droids, so would be pretty easy to take. They grinned at each other, and, slowly and stealthily, they made their way towards it, taking care to keep out of sight.<p>

They ducked behind a row of crates – probably stacked with utilities that would aid them in fights – that was their last hiding place before the open stretch that would take them to their ship. Ahsoka looked at them in longing, and Padmé, as though hearing her thoughts. Shook her head, and mouthed _Don't even think about it._

Ahsoka scowled, cast one more longing glance at the boxes, and nodded.

"On three," She whispered, and it was Padmé's turn to nod.

"One…" They readied their blasters.

"Two…" They steadied their breathing and focused their energy on the task at hand, each letting out a long breath that released some of their tension.

"Thr-!"

She never got to finish.

Before the word had even fully left her mouth, there was a colossal explosion as their ship – and one safe route out of there – exploded in front of them.

They threw themselves to the ground, their arms above their heads as debris and smoke mingled with parts of the droids that had stood guard flew past, some of it making it over the tops of the crates while the rest fell short or crashed into them.

When the chaos had finally ended, both women could hear a distant ringing in their ears – shell shock. Great.

They sat behind their refuge for a few minutes, allowing themselves time to recover and regain full control of their bodies. Not an easy feat in the middle of pandemonium, by the way, just thought I'd let you know.

Fire droids rushed around, some managing to hit the flaming wreck of their ship, others missing completely and being thrown up in the air by the power of the torrent of water pointed at the floor. It would have been comical if they hadn't been in such a dire situation.

"What are we going to do now?" Padmé asked, her arms wrapped firmly around her legs as they hid behind the crates.

Ahsoka shook her head mutely, and shrugged miserably.

Padmé sighed, and composed herself. She couldn't afford to fall apart, not now! She needed to be strong! What was wrong with her? She was never usually like this in the face of danger! Not in the Senate, as the debates became even more heated as tensions mounted!

She figured it was Anakin. She was so worried about him, and the last thing she wanted was to leave him all alone on this ship. But Anakin could defend himself, she knew that. She also knew that he had been in worse conditions by far.

She needed to be strong for Ahsoka – for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>God, these chapters are getting shorter and shorter! I'm so, so, sorry! I don't really have that much time, but I will try making them longer. Please leave some constructive reviews!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Longer chapters I know would be nice, it's just the problem of the limited time I have, and wanting to update for you guys sooner. If you are OK waiting for a while, I can do them longer. **

**And Padmé isn't really all that OK with leaving Anakin behind…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Padmé was suffering a terrible internal battle as she and Ahsoka sat bidding their time in an empty supply closet that they were _hoping_ that it wasn't in use. They didn't fancy their chances if a battalion of droids came looking for something they may needed – lubricant oil for squeaky joints, some polish to make them nice and shiny, that type of thing – with only two blasters that were already low on ammo and didn't have any spare cartridges.

But Padmé's internal battle wasn't about that. It was about Anakin. She really didn't want to leave him here, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She wanted to run back through the ship to the detention area, and break into all the cells until she found her husband. But she knew that that wasn't possible. Soon the droids would find out that she and Ahsoka had broken out of their cell, and they would be after them. They didn't have time to go back and find Anakin, to break him out. Yet she still wished with all his heart that she had listened to Ahsoka when they had first broken out – had let her convince her that they should find Anakin… She couldn't stop the lone tear that trickled down her cheek as she thought of her husband, all alone in his cell, with nothing but whatever injuries he had amassed as company.

"Senator?" Ahsoka. "Are you alright?" Her voice was soft, gently. Understanding.

Padmé nodded, quickly wiping away the tear. She smiled shakily at her friend. "I'm fine. Just…"

"Worried?" Ahsoka supplied, and Padmé nodded.

"And scared." She whispered.

Ahsoka smiled and put her arm around her. "So am I." She admitted. "But we have to stay strong. For Master Skywalker."

Padmé nodded again, and then looked at her, her eyes sharpening as her unshakable resolve returned to her.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get the hell off this ship. We can get help for Anakin once we're off." She said, her voice stronger now.

Ahsoka grinned. "Your language really is appalling, Senator." She teased.

Padmé grinned back. "What can I say: Anakin's paying off on me." The two of them shared a couple of moments of silent laughter, before getting back to business.

* * *

><p>Anakin sat in his cell waiting patiently for his next torture session. Strange, don't you think? But Anakin had a plan. He needed something to pick the lock on his chains, and what better than something his torturers had provided him with? He would use a part from his arm, but, if he was going to get out of here alive, he'd need his arm fully functional.<p>

Growing up in the rougher parts of Mos Espa meant that Anakin knew how to pick-pocket. He had never told his master this, of course, because he didn't think he would like it all that much. But Obi-Wan wasn't here now, so he had no problem with putting his possibly-slightly-rusty pick-pocketing skills into good use. Wouldn't it be nice if they had the key on them? But Anakin wasn't going to let his hopes up. Growing up on Tantooine, you tended to learn life's lessons at a very early age – especially when you were a slave. Anakin had learned the hard way – like all his friends – that life wasn't easy. He had never really believed that anyway, but there was always a faint hope in him. Then he saw Zuzia killed right in front of him, powerless to stop the injustice of it – and he had lost that little hope. He had never really trusted people in a position of power after that – the Hutt's were the only power that mattered on his home planet, and they weren't the most trustworthy of beings. But things had changed for him when he came to the Republic and the Jedi. He had started to trust people again, if only slightly – people who were older, smarter, more knowledgeable than him – once he had seen that they weren't like the Hutt's of course.

The sound of footsteps outside his cell door brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked up as the door slid open and Count Dooku stepped inside, closing it behind him.

"Oh, great." Anakin said dryly. "It's you."

"Oh, Skywalker. You'd think you would show a little more respect, given your surroundings and the, ah _circumstances_."

"You would, wouldn't you. Although," Anakin mused. "You'd also think that you'd have earned at least a _little_ respect from someone in the Galaxy, wouldn't you?"

Dooku lashed a vicious kick into Anakin's side.

He didn't see Anakin's hand slip under his cloak and pull out a key-ring with two keys on it, or see his hand slip them inside his own clothes while pretending to double over in pain.

"So where's your harpy friend anyway?" Anakin asked as he straightened up again, leaning casually against the wall while his ankle remained chained to the ground. He also noticed a certain lack in battle-droids present for his beating. Odd. Usually Dooku and Ventress chained him up as best they could so that he wasn't able to move or fight back. Very strange indeed.

"If you mean Ventress, she has more important things to do than be in the company of you." He growled.

"But you don't? Well, I must say I'm flattered." That earned him a fist in the jaw. Ouch.

"I am here because someone has to teach you a lesson."

"And what lesson would that be?" Anakin asked pleasantly.

"To control your tongue! To switch sides!" Dooku was breathing heavily, and Anakin knew that he was getting to him. Excellent.

"Well," He said slowly. "I don't really _want_ to control my tongue – it just sort of slips out. And as for changing sides…you can get to fuck."

"There are many more lessons that you have to learn, and a beating will teach you them." Dooku hissed.

"I wouldn't count on it."

So much for the beating teaching him 'lessons'. It was barely more than a couple of kicks and punches, before the Count got so annoyed at him that he left quickly, trying hard to ignore Anakin's sharp-tongued replies to his statements – most of them about how badly the Republic was doing on the war front, to which Anakin countered with various defeats and crap-tactics of the Separatists.

* * *

><p>After Dooku had left, Anakin sat in his cell gently pressing on the wound in the side of his head that Dooku had given him with his last and hardest punch before leaving.<p>

He reached inside his shirt and pulled out the keys that he had stolen from Dooku, a mischievous grin on his face as he stared at them, unable to believe his fortune. But, knowing his luck, they'd probably be the wrong keys, but he was just glad that he was still able to pick-pocket without the subject of his pick-pocketing noticing.

He leaned over his ankle, and inserted the first key in the lock, and twisted.

Too small. Great.

Not to worry, there was still the second key.

With his heart hammering in his ears, he slid the second and final key into the lock. It slid smoothly in, and, holding his breath, Anakin twisted.

Nothing.

Anakin threw down the keys in exasperation and hit his head gently off the wall. It felt kinda good so he did it again. And again.

* * *

><p>That was how Ventress found him. Sitting on the floor hitting the back of his head gently off the wall, completely ignoring the sharp stabs of pain that each connecting brought with it.<p>

He looked round as she came in, a sneer on her face.

"What are you doing?" The usual venom wasn't there in the height that it usually was.

"Passing the time. It's really boring in here you know." He said, going back to hitting his head off the wall.

She shook her head, and drew a vibro-whip from the folds of her cloak. He stopped hitting his head immediately, his eyes drawn to the weapon in her hands.

She smiled wickedly as the usual supper-battle-droids came in and held Anakin facing the wall – vice tight grips preventing him from getting away.

"Be thankful I'm not using a razor whip, slave" She hissed in his ear, lightly trailing the whip down his back. He couldn't help the shudder that rippled through the muscles of his back. "Though I'm sure you've had plenty of experience with them." Too right he had.

Luckily for him, vibro-whips don't pierce the skin – not like razor-whips which he had been whipped with more than once in his time as a slave on Tantooine.

Vibro-whips were a bit like getting slapped hard across the back and then having an electric charge rocket through your body. Not very pleasant, but better than razor-whips.

Ventress eventually got bored after half an hour of whipping and Anakin not screaming in pain – he was good at that. He'd mastered not showing signs of weakness or pain as a child.

As she turned to leave Anakin called after her: "Hey! Harpy!"

She turned around, murder in her eyes, and caught the keys that Anakin chucked at her. She looked down at them, confused.

"Give them back to Dooku, would you, and tell him thanks for nothing."

* * *

><p>There it was, right in front of them. A Separatist shuttle that was near the hanger doors, and didn't have hundreds of droids milling around near it. Truthfully, there weren't that many droids in the hanger, but there were more than Ahsoka and Padmé had enough ammo to take out.<p>

The plan was to commander the shuttle, and get the hell out.

Once they were out, they would travel to a nearby system where Ahsoka knew there was a Republic presence. Once they were there, they would send help for Anakin to get out of there too.

That was the plan, anyway. Whether or not it would go accordingly was a completely different matter.

Ahsoka could see Padmé crouched at the opposite end of the row of crates they were hiding behind. She waved, and caught Padmé's eye.

She held up three fingers. Padmé nodded.

Two fingers.

One finger.

None.

Together they sprinted out from behind the crates, running at the shuttle from opposite angles, taking down the two droids who had noticed their presence, then flooring four more that joined the fight.

They leapt onto the thankfully already extended gang-way and Ahsoka fired off the remaining droids as Padmé sprinted up into the cockpit and started the engines.

As Ahsoka felt the shuttle rise a few feet off the ground, she turned and ran inside, hitting the button to close the shuttle's hatch as she ran past.

She entered the cockpit, and Padmé moved out of the pilots chair into the co-pilots, allowing Ahsoka complete control of the flying while she manned the various instruments.

They soared gracefully out of the hanger, and shared an ecstatic grin. Stage one of operation get the hell out had been completed.

"So, where are we headed now?" Padmé asked, turning to the hyper-drive computer.

Ahsoka reeled off the co-ordinates, and Padmé typed them in, reading them out to double check. Once they were imputed correctly, Ahsoka activated the hyper-drive engine and the familiar blue lines of hyperspace materialised in front of them.

Now all they had to do was sit and wait – with the auto-pilot engaged - until they reached their destination. According to the hyper-drive computer, it shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes tops. They had a little time to kill, and they intended to get a little rest – it wasn't long, but they were exhausted.

* * *

><p>"Master," Ventress said, sweeping into the command centre on board the lead Separatist war-ship.<p>

Dooku turned from the screen he had been studying and faced her. "What is it, Ventress?"

"Skywalker said to give you these, and to tell you 'thanks for nothing'" She tossed the twin keys to the Sith, who caught them easily. Dooku stared at the keys in his hands, then checked his belt. He gaped at the place where these keys had been that morning before he had gone to see the boy. How? Hat was impossible! Unless…

"He's a pick-pocket." He couldn't help the wonder that crept into his voice.

"Skywalker? No way." Ventress scoffed.

"I wonder…does his master know? No, probably not. He wouldn't approve." Dooku was talking more to himself than to anyone else. Suddenly his gaze sharpened and focused again, and a manic grin spread across his what may-once-have-been-handsome features. "Do you know what we could do with this information, child?" He said excitedly.

"Um, no?" She didn't have a clue what was going on – it was a strange, new feeling for her. She liked to think of herself as someone who always knew everything. Anyone who had seen her in battle, however, knew that that was very rarely the case – if ever.

"If we tell Kenobi…why, you know what he's like! He won't like the fact that his young protégée is a mere petty criminal! He will consider him beneath him! Why, he won't want anything to do with him! Ha ha! We will turn the Jedi against him – they won't want a criminal in their ranks!"

Ventress just let him rant, knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue with him.

* * *

><p>Anakin sat in his cell shortly after Ventress had left twisting away at the metal clip he had stolen off the hem of Ventress's skirt when she had kicked him to the ground at the end of the latest torture session.<p>

One more twist, insert in the lock, twist, and…no click.

More twists, insert in the lock, twist, and…no click again.

One more twist, insert in lock, twist, and…and…and…click! Yes! He was free.

He stood quickly, and rolled his shoulders, loosening out his aching muscles, allowing himself a small grin. Phase one of his plan was complete. Now to get out of the cell.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please leave some reviews – they are much appreciated. So, does anyone have any ideas for what I can call this series? I'm really not good with names! Help!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I tried to make this chapter longer, so if it is: Yay! And if it isn't, well, Sorry.**

**Any, here goes…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

They were nearly at their destination when it happened.

Ahsoka woke up as a sickening jolt shook the ship and its two passengers from their slumber.

Padmé sat up straight in her chair beside her, and their eyes met, wide and fearful. "What was that?"

Ahsoka shook her head, both to answer her and to clear it from the fogginess of sleep. "I don't know." She admitted, turning back to the ships controls.

"Uh oh." Padmé said beside her, and Ahsoka turned to see what she was staring at.

The screen in front of her read – in big, read, attention seeking letters – the words: 'Engine Failure'.

"Great." Ahsoka muttered. "That's just what we need." She turned quickly back to her own controls, and began frantically pressing buttons. "I'm taking us out of Hyper-space and disengaging auto-pilot." She informed the room at general.

Padmé nodded, intent on the computer screens in front of her. "We still have the back up engine." She said. "I'll engage it, then you take us out. Hang on…"

The loud, rasping sound of the back-up engine filled their ears, and, without missing a beat, Ahsoka disengaged the auto-pilot and brought them out into normal space.

The ship gave another huge jolt as the back-up engine caught fire. Ahsoka swore colourfully and Padmé grinned at her.

"Looks like Anakin's rubbing off on you as well."

But there wasn't time for fooling around.

In front of them were three Republic cruiser-class star-ships, and they all had their guns trained on them.

A voice crackled through the speakers. A clone voice. "This is Commander Gree. Please state your name and purpose in this area or we will open fire."

Ahsoka punched the microphone button, and spoke quickly but clearly. "This is Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Senator Amidala. We were captured by Separatist forces but managed to escape by commandeering this shuttle."

Silence on the other end but for the crackle of the speakers.

"Come on, hurry it up." Ahsoka muttered. It was taking all of her skill as a pilot – and a few of the tricks Anakin had taught her – to keep them from blowing up.

Then a new voice crackled through. "Ahsoka?"

"Barriss! Am I glad to hear your voice. We're in a bit of a situation here. A little help would be nice if you have the time."

"I'll dispatch fire ships immediately. They're already on the way."

Sure enough, they could see three small shuttle-sized ships soaring out of the main hanger of the nearest ship – the _Tranquillity_ - towards them.

"We'll take you in." A voice – clone again, but slightly different from the first – came through to them.

Jets of water hit them from three angles as the ship jolted once more as it was caught in the three tractor-beams sent their way.

The flight to the cruiser was nail-bitingly anxious. Both Ahsoka and Padmé knew that the ship could implode at any moment. They sat with baiting breath as they were slowly but surely pulled into the hanger, sighing in relief as they finally touched down.

They activated the gang-way and hurried down, where they were met with Ahsoka's friend Barriss Offee and her master, Luminara Unduli.

Barriss ran towards her friend and hugged her quickly. "Ahsoka! It's so good to see you!"

Ahsoka smiled and hugged her friend back. Oh, how she had missed the rule-abiding Mirialan.

Master Unduli meanwhile, was approaching Padmé.

"Senator," She said, bowing.

Padmé returned the respectful act. "Master Jedi. I hope you are well?"

Luminara gestured for her to come with her, and nodded, the two Padawans following behind, already involved in a friendly debate over the need for following rules exactly – Barriss was for, and, funnily enough, Ahsoka was against.

"I'm very well, Senator. And yourself?"

"I'm fine." But something in Padmé's voice said that she wasn't. Luminara didn't push it, however. She knew who the young Senator was married to, and who was protecting her. She didn't ask questions about Anakin's whereabouts. If they had been captured by the Separatists, and only Ahsoka and Padmé were here…She didn't want to think about it. As much as she didn't like his tactics, she knew that Anakin Skywalker was a good man with a good heart. And, while he was perhaps more comfortable with violence than she was happy with, that didn't change the fact that she did like the boy. She just hoped that her worst fears right now weren't true. That he wasn't…dead.

"So what happened to you, Ahsoka?" Barriss's voice drifted over to the two older women as they walked towards the main command centre.

"We got caught in a trap following the man who arranged the attack on the Senator's apartments."

"And Anakin? Where's he?"

"That's Master Skywalker to you, Barriss." Luminara said sternly. Padmé smiled slightly.

Barriss had known Anakin for a while, and she never usually called him Master Skywalker – only when her master was around, like now. She was worried about him – he would never usually leave his Padawan alone in a dangerous situation.

"He's…still on the Seppie ship."

Luminara glanced across at Padmé. Her face looked miserable, but she smiled as best she could at the Mirialan. Luminara wasn't fooled.

"Is he hurt?" Master Unduli asked.

Ahsoka shrugged miserably. "I'm not sure. I think so…" She paused, and took a steadying breath as they entered the command centre. "We weren't in the same cell. He managed to contact me, though. He told be to get the senator out. He was being tortured."

No one said anything.

"Well, I suppose a rescue mission is in order."

* * *

><p>Anakin had a plan. Well, a plan of sorts. He wasn't usually one that followed plans exactly – he preferred to make them up as he went along.<p>

As if reading his thoughts, he heard the now familiar sound of droids footsteps clanking down the hall outside his cell.

He flattened himself against the wall, and, as the cell door slid open, he used the Force and summoned the twin lightsabers at Ventresses's waist to his hands.

She screamed in fury, and rounded on him, but he activated the lightsabers and held them steady at her throat, backing slowly out of the cell, never taking his eyes off Ventress.

He heard the familiar sound of droids training their guns, and quickly used one of the lightsabers to dispose of them. Before Ventress could do more than lunge at him, he was out of the cell and had closed the door – trapping the angry Sith inside with nothing more than the tattered remains of the Super-Battle-Droids.

Anakin grinned to himself as he made his way stealthily down the corridor, hampered slightly by his injuries. He had used the Force to aid in his fight back there. Normally he didn't use it for physical activity, preferring to push his body as hard as he could, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Now to get that data and get out.

* * *

><p>Luuminara Unduli had organised a ship to take Padmé back to Coruscant. Padmé had protested – she wanted to help, to fight, but the Jedi Master wasn't having it. So Padmé was now flying back towards Coruscant, while Ahsoka, Barriss and Luminara planned their attack on the Separatists to rescue Anakin. Padmé wasn't pleased with this – it felt like the cowards way out to her. She wanted to help in her husbands escape, and she wanted to take down as many droids as she could. But she knew there was no arguing with a Jedi. Anakin she could argue with, as she could easily manipulate his mind and get her way if she wanted – it was just a matter of how much to seduce him. Even he had admitted it was fun when she did it.<p>

The three Jedi stood in the command centre, watching the blue lines of hyperspace as they made their approach on where the Separatist fleet was. The plan was to engage their fleet in an attack, while Ahsoka and Barriss snuck on board with a select few clones and got Anakin out.

* * *

><p>Anakin was outside the storage room. He knew that this was where the data would be, having often had to study various maps and plans of the ships. There were a total of two boring battle-droids inside – easy to take out now that he had Ventresses lightsabers.<p>

He slowly made his way in, sneaking up behind the droids and quickly decapitating them.

He ran to the enormous computer that stored their data, and began to scan through it.

He couldn't believe his eyes. There was loads here.

Accounts of battle, plans for ships, battle plans, flight tactics. If he had more time he would download as much of it as he could, but he had to move fast before those droids missed their check-in and someone came investigating.

Yes! Hutt flight routes.

He grabbed a data pad randomly from a work surface and plugged it in. The information he wanted was downloading extremely slowly – he was beginning to get anxious. He glanced over at the door more times than he cared to count.

There was a beeping noise as the download finished. He grinned and unplugged it, deleting the data from the computer and wiping all traces of him being there.

Then an explosion somewhere overhead rocked the ship and sent him crashing painfully into the counter behind him.

Swearing under his breath, he gingerly picked himself up off the floor as another explosion over head sent his head snapping up and a grin spreading over his face. Unless he was very much mistaken – and he sincerely hoped he wasn't – he sensed another Jedi, along with clones.

Help had arrived. Ahsoka must have got word to the Republic. That was quicker than he had expected. His thoughts had dwelled a lot on his young Padawan and beautiful wife since he had told Ahsoka to save herself and the Senator, and he was glad she'd listened to him for once.

He ran out into the corridor, already hearing the sounds of the battle up in the skies. He made his way as quickly as he could towards the hanger, hoping to get a ship out of here, even in the middle of hell.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka, Barriss, and three clones – Lucky, Flash, and Johnny – were onboard the Separatist cruiser. They prowled down to the detention area, taking out any opposition that they came across – which was surprisingly few.<p>

They opened every cell – some in use, some not – but there was no sign of Anakin anywhere.

Ahsoka slumped against the wall at the end of the long corridor, and groaned. "Where is he? He was on this ship, I'm sure he was."

Barriss put her hand on her friends shoulder, forcing her to look up into her face. "Relax, Soka. He's here. Can't you feel his Force Signature?"

Ahsoka closed her eyes, and frowned. When they flew open again, she was grinning. "I can feel him. He's alive! Come on! We have to go!"

And she took off down the long corridor again, heading in the direction of her masters strong signature.

They ran into him half way back to the hanger. Literally.

He was taking on a large group of droids, and Ahsoka could tell he was injured by the way he was slowing down, a faint crease of pain on his face with every movement.

She and Barriss sprang forward, aided by the clones as they took down the droids.

Ahsoka ran to her master and threw her arms around him. He gasped in pain, and prised her off, his hand at his ribs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She groaned, looking at him in concern. He smiled, trying to soothe her nerves. It didn't work. His smile was too strained.

"General Skywalker. Pleasure to meet you." Johnny said, bouncing forward to shake Anakin's hand.

He nodded. "You to." There was that pain again, masking the faint trace of Tantooine in his accent.

At that moment a red blaster shot flew at them from the side and hit Anakin in the leg. He cried out in pain, and slumped to the floor. Ahsoka knelt next to him, pressing gently on the wound. He placed his hands on hers, and pushed her down. Hard.

"Master no!" She said, as Flash quickly dealt with the top of the droid that had fired the shot.

"Yes, Ahsoka. He's right." Barriss said gently, stopping her friend shaking off her master's hands. "You need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding."

"We don't have time for this. We need to get out." Anakin said, and Ahsoka looked at him in shock.

"We need to treat that wound!"

He gave her a withering look. "We are on a _Separatist_ cruiser that is crawling with battle-droids. What we _need_ is to get the hell out of here! Now let's _go_!"

She nodded and reluctantly agreed.

Lucky and Johnny helped Anakin to his feet, supporting him so that he could make his way back to their ship.

Ahsoka's eyes fell on the data pad her master still held in his hand as they made their way slowly back to the hanger.

"Master? What's that?" She pointed at it, and he grinned.

"Hutt space lanes."

"You got it? Why didn't you say?"

Anakin rolled his eyes at his Padawans' excitement while the clones chuckled. "I had my mind on other things." He hinted, and she rolled her eyes, practically bouncing around the three of them in her happiness to have her master back.

* * *

><p>Padmé had reached Coruscant, and was met by the usual entourage – body guards, handmaidens, a Jedi. The usual.<p>

"Senator, it is a relief to see you alive and well. That attack on your house, I cannot express how sorry I was to hear about it." Master Windu said.

"Master Windu, it was a tragedy. Fortunately no one was injured."

Goodbye Mrs Skywalker, hello Senator Amidala, she thought sadly as she sat in the speeder that was taking her back to her apartments. She just hoped Clovis wasn't back yet.

Alas, this was not the case.

As her speeder docked, the familiar, sickening, high, clipped tones of her pretend husband made her grimace. She had _hoped_ that she could have some time to herself. But that was rarely the case these days.

"Padmé, darling, you're back!"

"Yes." She said smiling weakly as he hurried towards her and scooped her into his embrace, where she was assaulted with the loud aroma of his cologne.

Everyone in the speeder behind her saw how uncomfortable she was as she quickly and skilfully extracted herself from his arms and excused herself, using the excuse that she needed to change out of her clothes that still had the grease and blood on them from her time on the Separatist cruiser.

Padmé all but ran to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her before collapsing against it and letting the tears fall.

She knew that Clovis would leave her alone for a while – he liked her to be well preened at all times, so she wasn't worried about being interrupted. She let herself cry the tears that had wanted to be set free from the moment she and Ahsoka had soared out of the enemy hanger, knowing she was leaving her husband in the clutches of the Sith.

* * *

><p>As soon as the shuttle holding Anakin, Ahsoka, Barriss, Lucky, Flash and Johnny touched down in the hanger of <em>Tranquillity<em> she made the jump to hyperspace. They made their way slowly up to the bridge, Anakin leaning on Johnny's shoulder as the other two clones left to do military stuff while the two Padawans accompanied Johnny and Anakin to the bridge.

Luminara turned around as they entered, and smiled. "Master Skywalker, it's good to see you." She said, sweeping forward and bowing.

Anakin smiled, and nodded. "I'd bow, but I can't." He told her bluntly, and she laughed. No kidding! Laughed! Luminara Unduli _laughed_!

The room went silent as everyone turned to stare at her. She looked faintly uncomfortable, and said briskly. "Right, medic. Now." And ushered them out the room again. "We can't do much for those bruises – you'll have to wait till we get back to Coruscant for that I'm afraid – but we can treat that leg."

* * *

><p><strong>Well people, I think I'm nearing the end of this fanfic. I will try and spin it out longer if I can, but no promises. My sequel story – that I have already started, by the way – starts not long after this chapter. No promises how much longer this story will be. <strong>

**Please leave some reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we go again then…**

**Chapter 20**

Aeyla had decided to visit her friend Padmé. She knew that the Senator had arrived back on the planet in the afternoon, so gave her a few hours to get settle in again before setting off to see her in the evening. She knew that Clovis was probably giving her a hard time, and resolved to help her out as much as she could.

Arriving at the apartment, she was met by Padmé's head of security – Captain Typhoo. He smiled when he saw her, recognising her from the many times before that she had come to visit her friend.

"General. A pleasure to see you again. I hope you are well?" He led her through to front room where Clovis and Padmé were seated – Padmé reading through a data pad catching up on what she had missed in the senate while away, and Clovis just sitting staring at her, seemingly transfixed by her beauty. Aeyla held back a snort with difficulty.

"Very well, Captain, thank you. And yourself?"

Typhoo smiled. "I'm fine, ma'am, thank you for asking." Then, in a more professional manner, he introduced loudly, taking Clovis's attention off of Padmé. "Jedi Knight Aeyla Secura to see you milady."

Padmé looked up, and a genuine smile spread across her tired face. "Aeyla! It's so good to see you!" The two women embraced, while Clovis regarded the Jedi Knight with a glare.

"General." He said stiffly.

"Senator." Aeyla could barely keep her voice from shaking with laughter as she could tell that she had obviously annoyed him by distracting Padmé so that he couldn't stare at her anymore.

Padmé's lips twitched as she saw his reaction. She extended a hand to the Jedi. "If you would?" And she led her through to the kitchen, where the Knight took a seat at the counter and Padmé moved over to the cupboards.

"I was just going to prepare dinner. Would you care to join us?" She knew that Clovis was still listening in closely – he probably had his ear at the keyhole in the door.

Aeyla grinned. "I would be honoured, milady." The sound of footsteps retreating from the door caused both women to grin as Clovis got bored with their conversation.

* * *

><p>Anakin's leg had been all patched up and the bleeding had stopped. Now he was sitting in front of a computer, plugging in the data pad to see the information he had downloaded.<p>

The door hissed open behind him, and Luminara, Barriss and Ahsoka walked in.

"Hey Master! How you feeling?" Ahsoka chirped.

Anakin smiled, though it hurt through his bust lips. "I'm good."

The screen buzzed to life in front of him as the data scrolled out on it. They all froze, gaping at the screen.

"Um…wow." Ahsoka's voice was hushed with awe. "You picked up a _random_ data pad?"

Anakin nodded, his eyes on the facts and figures in front of him. Along with the Hutt space lanes he himself had downloaded, was also a list of weapon and droid factories that the Separatists used to get their supplies, along with a list of planets they planned to invade. Some they had already, but some were still neutral and untouched by the war.

"Wow. This is…wow." Barriss wasn't one to normally speak like that – it just went to show how stunned she was. And how stunned Master Unduli was to let her gat away with it.

"The Council needs to see this. Good work, Skywalker." She said, her hand resting gently on Anakin's shoulder.

They were all thrown forward onto the desk as an explosion rent apart the air around them and warning claxons sounded throughout the ship.

"Looks like the Seppies noticed you and their information's gone!" Ahsoka said, grinning slightly at her maser. He smiled back, but his heart wasn't in it.

He quickly unplugged the data pad, tucking it inside his cloak for safe keeping while the others all ran to the bridge. He was hampered slightly by his leg, but he made it not long after the others, in time to hear Luminara grilling the poor Admiral in charge of the ship.

"Admiral, what is the situation?" She demanded briskly.

The poor man was sweating something silly under her more than a little intimidating gaze – and the stress of the present attack. Anakin felt a little sorry for him.

"Four enemy ships have just come out of Hyperspace and are attacking. Vulture droids are overwhelming our fighters, and there are more droids boarding this ship as we speak."

Luminara turned to the three Jedi behind her. "Skywalker, no offence, but you're injured. You're no use to me on the ground with that leg."

Anakin grinned. "None taken. I'll take to vulture droids."

Luminara nodded, and turned to Ahsoka. "Padawan, get up in the skies with your Master. Barriss: with me. We'll take the droids that are boarding the ship."

They all nodded once, bowed, and went their separate ways – Anakin and Ahsoka to the hanger and Luminara and Barriss to the starboard side of the ship where the droids had penetrated the thick steel armour of the ships outer shell.

Since their star-fighters weren't on the ship, Anakin and Ahsoka just had to borrow Luminara and Barriss's ones. They rounded up the remaining few flight squadrons on the ships, and were soon air born again. Anakin let his instincts take control as he did what came easily to him – flying. It felt good to be in the air again. But there was no time to get distracted with that. Several Vulture-droids were headed straight for him.

He rolled his star-fighter to avoid their blaster fire, and pulled out of it, spinning round to face them from behind. Before they even had a chance to turn around and find their quarry again, Anakin had disposed of them with a quick succession of blaster shots.

"Nice one, Skyguy!" Ahsoka's voice came through the speakers, and turned to look out the side of his view-shield in time to see her dispatch a pair of particularly vicious droids.

He grinned. "Not bad yourself."

* * *

><p>Back on board the <em>Tranquillity<em>, Barriss and Luminara were quickly taking out the boarding droids, with the help of the clone troopers. They were lucky, because the hole the droids had drilled into the side of their ship only enabled the droids to come in in pairs, so it was easy to pick them off.

Soon even the Rookies began to relax, getting more and more comfortable as the time went on.

They had almost taken all the droids when it happened.

Two droideka's rolled in, barrelling over two of the clones on their way past, the spun and opened out, strong ray-shields in place as they began firing on the offending clones and Jedi.

Barriss – remembering something Ahsoka had told her about how she and Anakin had defeated droideka's before – used the Force to flip up and over the nearest droid, deactivating her Lightsaber and plunging her hand through the ray-shield before activating her weapon again and slicing the droid's head off.

"Good work, Barriss!" Luminara congratulated.

But her distraction cost her.

She let out a gasp of pain, her eyes screwed up as she thudded to the floor, deathly still with the blaster wound in her stomach.

"Master!" Barriss cried, and ran towards her fallen teacher, narrowly avoiding the shots the droid shot her way.

But the droids own distraction was its undoing. The clone which Barriss knew to be Flash, snuck up behind it, forcing his gun through its shield and shooting his head off.

The battle was over inside the ship as quickly as it had began, and they all crowded round the fallen Jedi, Lucky and Johnny running off to fetch a medic for her.

Barriss cradled her Master's head in her lap while a Rookie applied pressure to the wound.

* * *

><p>Aeyla and Padmé were soon joined in the kitchen by Dormé, and together they began to cook up a delicious meal of fried Shaak meat and vegetable, with a spicy sauce that burned your throat pleasantly as you ate, blissfully unaware of the battle that was taking place across the Galaxy.<p>

"So, Aeyla, how was you 'trip' with Clovis?" Padmé asked lightly – she had cheered up immensely since her friends arrival.

Aeyla grimaced. "Oh yeah, it was just _great_ fun. I had a _terrific_ time." She said sarcastically, and Padmé and Dormé laughed.

"Seriously, though," Padmé said, hiccupping herself back to sanity. "He wasn't too bad, was he?"

"Not really," She admitted. "His parents were more of a problem."

"Mm, I know what you mean. Funnily enough, they hit off right away with my Grandmother at the wedding."

"Is she as bad?"

"Oh yes. She hates my guts."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure she loves you, er, _very_ deep down."

Padmé smiled. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>The droids were fleeing, the battle was won. What had seemed like a hopeless situation now was a celebration as the Republic cruiser set a course for home.<p>

Anakin and Ahsoka had touched down in the hanger and hurried up to the med. bay.

Luckily, Master Unduli's condition hadn't been serious, and she was now stable – attached to various monitors, some providing medicine and pain killers, while others monitored her heart and lungs rate.

As far as casualties went, they hadn't lost too many men. There were a total of five clones that were killed in the first air strike, and three were wounded in the defence of the ship – they were hooked up on the other beds around Luminara.

The three Jedi left the room to give the medics more room to do their thing, and slowly made their way back to their quarters.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." Ahsoka said, collapsing on her bed. She was sharing a room with Barriss, while Anakin was to sleep in the adjoining room for the night.

Anakin smiled, perching on the end of her bed while Barriss lay down on her own. "Me too."

Ahsoka rolled over onto her side, leaning her head on her hands and closing her eyes. "Home tomorrow." She said, yawning hugely.

Anakin smiled. "Sure thing, Snips." He watched as his Padawan quickly fell into a deep sleep, smiled at Barriss, and went through the door to be out of it as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'm thinking that the next chapter will probably be the last. <strong>

**Well, I hope you have enjoyed the reading – I've certainly enjoyed the writing!**

**Please leave me some reviews. **


	21. Epilogue

**Here we go guys, the last instalment…**

**Epilogue**

The Jedi Council had been pleased to hear that Anakin had recovered the information on the Hutt space lanes – this meant that the Separatists didn't have clearance codes for them or anything, always, of course, assuming they hadn't had any copies made of the plans.

But Anakin had been pretty thorough when he had deleted the file from the computer, planting a virus that would activate every time someone tried to open the file on any Separatist code.

Luminara was on the mend and would be back in the action in no time at all, along with her faithful Padawan learner Barriss Offee.

Ahsoka had recovered from her exhaustion after a long nap, and threw herself into training with a couple of other Padawans as soon as she got back to the temple.

Since they arrived late in the evening, there were no good medics that Anakin could go and see until the morning, so he decided to head straight over and see his wife.

Padmé…Padmé was worrying about Anakin, and how she was going to have a night alone with him with Clovis constantly hanging over her shoulder. The Council had contacted her as soon as Barriss had sent them the message saying that Anakin was fine, but they had told her that he was a bit beaten up – even with a couple of broken ribs.

Life continued for all those people so blissfully unaware of the confrontations going on around the Galaxy. Well, it wasn't so much that they weren't aware of it, exactly, more that it was just something that they heard about on the news – it wasn't a real, vital part of their lives. Those who had been touch ed by the war knew what it was like, but those who hadn't remained blissfully ignorant of what real suffering was. They moaned to their families and friends about how hard their life was, but they really had no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it I'm afraid. I can't believe I'm doing this, but…this story is at an end. It feels really weird. I've been writing this for a while – it's strange to think that the story is now complete.**

**This instalment anyway. **

**The next part of this series will be posted soon – a sneek peak in the next chapter that I will post after this one. **

**Thank you so much to all of the people who have reviewed my story – it was good to know that people actually read and liked my stories – it's been a long time since I let anyone read anything I wrote. Posting stories on this site is a big step for me. So thank you all for the positive feedback!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I have writing!**

**Bye!**


	22. Sneak Peak

**Here it is, then. The Sneak Peak at my next story: Can't Escape The Past (Not that great a title I know, but hey.)**

* * *

><p>The Slaves were in desperate need of assistance. They had rose up in revolt against their Master's when they had begun a new contest between themselves which took place every month in the large squares in the bustling space-ports all over Tantooine – who can beat their slave the most.<p>

It was sickening to watch, and Melee tried to avoid being around when it happened. She had been freed a few months before, and now worked for her former owner, but was paid for it. It was a few days after she had been freed that the first slave-beating contest had broken out, and she couldn't help but thank the Goddess that she had been so lucky.

Kitster Banai had bought his freedom a year previously – doing odd jobs around the place for ages until he had accumulated enough money for his master to free him. It had taken a while, but he had managed in the end, and he too found himself whispering a silent prayer to the Goddess as he watched a contest one day, thanking her for the freedom that he now enjoyed, and begging her for this brutality to end soon – to keep his slave friends safe. It had been as he watched a contest that he had made up his mind.

Something had to be done.

* * *

><p>Padmé Amidala Skywalker stepped into her bedroom, closed the door behind her, and smiled, leaning against the door with her eyes closed.<p>

Her husband was coming home tonight after an absence that felt like so long, but wasn't really, and she intended to pleasure him all night long. The Council had told her that Anakin had taken a bit of a beating, but she was guessing that it wasn't that serious – they would have told her if it was, wouldn't they?

She moved across to her walk-in wardrobe and pulled open the double doors, making her way through all the senatorial dresses to the ones she could wear when she wasn't in the senate – and her lingerie collection. Normally she would just wear plain lingerie, but tonight…tonight she would wear lingerie and a dress that would drive her kiss-hungry husband mad with desire.

Husband. The word had a different meaning to her. She had been married for eleven months now to her real husband, and to her 'fake' husband for _nine_. Padmé frowned as the image of Rush Clovis floated into her mind, smiling the smile that she found so sickening, but what he thought was so seductive. He was constantly trying to seduce her into coming to bed with him, but she could be strong-willed when she wanted to be – and she definitely wanted to be with Clovis. He didn't know that Padmé was really married to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and he didn't know that she was madly in love with her _real_ husband.

_No Padmé!_ She told herself sternly, pushing all thoughts of Clovis from her mind. _Tonight will be the first time you have seen your husband in three weeks, and nothing – NOTHING – is going to ruin your reunion!_

She smiled once more as she pulled open a small drawer hidden deep inside her wardrobe. Only she, Dormé and Teckla – her two most trusted handmaidens – knew about this drawer. They were also two of the few who knew who she was really married to.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. A small piece out of my next story. I hope you keep reading, because this story takes place directly after <em>Protect A Senator<em>. I thought that some old characters deserved a chance in the spot light…all will be revealed if you keep reading!**

**Thank you again for the great reviews!**

_**The End**_


End file.
